Dark Winds
by GeorgeTI
Summary: The established, fragile truce between humans and monsters is under threat. Dark forces lurk in the shadows. Sequel of the story The Man Who Walked Alone
1. Prologue

"Is he the one?"

"Yes. We wait until he leaves. Then we go in."

The hooded figures waited in silence, watching a mage enter his home. The mage was tipsy, stumbling a bit, fumbling with his keys.

"Why don't we just go now? This guy is drunk. We could easily take him out and -"

"Hush, idiot! Here is why."

A knight strolled by, clad in full armour. His metallic heavy footsteps resounded in the stone pavement. He watched in amusement as the mage cursed, and finally entered his home.

"What is the commander of the Order of Holy Light doing here?! With this drunk?"

"Quiet!"

The mage got out of the building, clad in a cloak and mask. He turned to lock the door, and followed the knight without a word. Curiously, his footsteps were completely quiet, but the knight's loud armour ringing could have covered it. As they strode past the alley that the three figures waited, they heard them talking in casual tone.

"...and just so you know, Pallanto, this is the last time this month. I have the training of the new recruits to attend to."

"Yes, Frederic, I know. But I need to procure those things, and it will be cheaper if I buy them from the source."

"So what is it this time? I really hope I don't have to witness something like the last fiasco."

"All in due time. I just need a few..." the voices trailed off as the unlikely pair walked away.

"Let's go. The patrol will be stalled for fifteen, maybe twenty minutes."

The three men walked out of the alley and to the locked door.

* * *

"Is that the guy?"

"Don't look at him! Yes, it's him!"

"He doesn't look that scary..."

"You forgot what he did?"

A man clad in red wizard robes strode through the streets of Lescatie. Two dullahan by his side were escorting him, clearly nervous and throwing side glances at the people passing by. For some reason, everyone gave that man a wide berth, whispering among themselves and quickening their pace. The man, a young mage with short brown hair, shining violet eyes and short beard, didn't seem to mind or notice. With a brisk pace pace, he reached the city's library.

Inside the building, small girls shuffled around, carrying books and scrolls. Some of them were sitting on the lap of men at couches, reading books with them as they were entwined in a loving embrace. The mage paidd them no heed, making his way for the staircase to the second floor, although the mere presence of him and his escorts drew much silent attention. His footsteps were silent, as he walked on the thick carpet and the stone stairs. Upon reaching the second floor, he saw the reason of his visit, tapping her left hoof and wagging her tail impatiently.

"You are late."

"This was supposed to be my day off. What is so important that I had to come? I promised Veronica a picnic at the park, and she is quite agitated."

"You should know. It was YOU after all who mediated this agreement."

"Not him again." the mage groaned. "Can't he tell you what he wants? I don't have a discreet presence in the city, to be running errands for him."

"That, I already know. I went for the stuff he wanted myself. You owe me for this, Alatar. I have better things to do."

"Gee, Mimil, thanks, but I am not responsible for this. Where is he?"

"The usual room. Lady Lucella keeps him company."

"I must hurry then. She is awfully willing to keep him company, these days."

Smiling at the baphomet's scowl, he went pass her, stopping at an enchanted wooden door. He knocked on it twice, and opened it.

There were two people in the room, sitting awfully close on a velvet couch: a cloaked man with covered face, and a baphomet, inching slowly towards the man with a seductive yet innocent smile. The man seemed aware of it, and none too happy. He literally jumped to his feet when he saw the door open, much to the dissatisfaction of his company.

"Alatar, old pal. How nice to see you again!" the man almost ran to Alatar, hugging him in a tight embrace. "Please get her off me. Please oh please." he whispered in his ear. Alatar smiled awkwardly to the baphomet. "If you can excuse us, Lucella."

Lucella stood up, looking none too willing. She exited the room, with a last seductive glance and wag of her tail. "See you _later_ then, Pallanto." she spoke in a sweet girlish voice, before closing the door. Pallanto drew a breath of relief.

"Thanks for the rescue, pal. You are a lifesaver." He plopped into the couch with a sigh. "I swear, this woman will be the end of me."

"Well, being a lolicon is an acquired taste. Ask the headmaster if you need tips."

"Whaaa? Gross! Dude!" the man said in mock disgust. "I told her I am not interested, she just said that everyone says that at first. Whatever."

"I suppose you called for me for something more than grumbling about your budding love life?"

"Why, isn't saving my human ass reason enough?"

"Look, I got summoned at my day off. I promised my wife I would be back in two hours time, and believe me, if I am late, a baphomet sticking to you is mere joke compared to Veronica when she is pissed off. So, you have about… half an hour to finish the social call." Alatar sat on the couch, turning his violet eyes to Pallanto. "Why don't you take these off?"

"Look, little goaty there released quite a lot of mana here, all right? You might not notice it anymore, but-"

"I do notice it. But I don't think it is something a barrier couldn't handle."

"I am not taking chances. You can imagine what will happen if I turn incubus. Frederic would chase me to the ends of the world to kill me."

"Yea, yea, you told me last time too. Two weeks ago. So, what is it? I can suspect it is something big, and involving me, or monsters, in a way, and it has come to your attention quite recently. So spill it out already." Alatar said impatiently.

"Nothing sure. Just rumours… but still, disturbing rumours." Pallanto's tone darkened. "There are people in the Order states that are not happy with the treaty, Alatar."

"Order people?"

"Not just them. States people. The threat of monsters was an efficient and convincing excuse for heavy taxation and oppression. There are fanatics in the Order that called the treaty a sacrilege and call for war, and some monarchs and lords seem to back them up, but behind the scenes. I suspect they will try to provoke an attack, or attack themselves, to restore the previous status quo. Probably the latter."

"Why you think so?"

"An attack without its culprits caught, will give them an opportunity. If the attack goes without response, they will claim divine favour and monster weakness. If the monster states respond, they will claim provocateur acts and breach of the treaty. Which they will. My suspicion is that they will strike here, to make it as big a showcase as possible."

"Any suspects? Leads?"

"Frederic is running an undercover investigation, along with some trusted members. I run my own investigation too. So far, we've come up with nothing but those rumours. So I can only assume that those people are hiding well, or..."

"There is a mole in the Order of Shadows."

"Yes. I don't know where to focus our investigation. Frederic believes that the fanatical faction is consisted of knights and priests, and backed by the rulers as a convenient pawn."

Alatar pondered a bit on the troubling news. "I'll convey this to Druella. If anything changes, contact me as soon as magically possible. If they strike, it will be hours, or at the most, days, after they are exposed."

"Will do, buddy. Now, can you escort me out of the city? I get the feeling that Lucella will ambush me and pounce at the very first opportunity."

* * *

The priest was kneeling before a makeshift altar, praying in silence. The door opened, and a man entered without a noise.

"Greetings, Father."

"Greetings, child. Was your mission successful?"

The man came forward, the candles by the altar casting a dim light on his black cloak. The priest stood up and turned to face him. The man took off his mask and flashed a grin.

"Of course."

He extended his hand, revealing the silver cross in gold godrays that was sewn inside his cloak, and the red robes in gold trimming he wore underneath it. When he opened his fist, the bright light of the demon gems he held made the priest blink, before smiling.

"Excellent."

* * *

A/N: Prologue to a new series is out. Read the previous series, The Man Who Walked Alone, if you haven't already; much backstory is not explained explicitly here. Criticism and comments welcome.


	2. Clouds on the horizon

"Say aaahhhh "

"Ahhhmmmmmmfff"

The fair haired succubus fed Alatar a small cookie dipped in alraune nectar. They were lying on a pink blanket laying on the ground at Lescatie's park. The two dullahan escorts were a discreet distance away, looking enviously at the loving couple.

"Now some dessert. Open wide... "

"You know, if you keep stuffing my face, I'll get really fat. What is this blue fruit?"

"Secret!"

Alatar bit on the sour fruit, while he fed Veronica a red one.

"It is pretty sour mmmffffff!" Veronica cut him off by deeply kissing him. Her mouth, still stuffed with the red fruit, tasted sweet… it complimented the fruit perfectly. Too perfectly.

After a long while Veronica broke the kiss, and whispered in his ear seductively. "Don't be concerned about the food." her hand travelled from his face to his pants. "You'll be needing all the energy for tonight...".

Alatar drew his own hand across her back, from the base of her tail to the back of her head, pulling her to a deep kiss, his eyes closed in bliss.

"Phuahh… you sure love to spoil me."

"Of course! It's the wife's duty ".

_Damn, she is beautiful._

"So, honey, what was it about today? I was worried you'd forget me…" she pouted. "You looked troubled when you came home…"

"Just a colleague from the human world. Nothing important."

She stroke his face. "Didn't you say you were no longer obliged to do anything more? Not to be the humans' cursed hero?" her face was tinged with worry, as her hand traced the scars of the Seals of Nemesis under his shirt, forever etched to his skin.

"Don't worry about that, dear." Alatar said, stroking her long silky hair. "I am with you now, and that is all that matters." He hugged her tight. "I love you. And I'll forever love you. I'll protect this as long as I draw breath."

"You speak in riddles." She cooed in his ear.

"That's part of my charm." Alatar said, nibbling on her ear.

"Aaahnnnn " Veronica started squirming. "That's unfair of you..."

* * *

Pallanto walked the streets of the capital, making his way to his home, him mind working constantly. The answer of Alatar cast ever longer shadows on his already worried thoughts, as the setting sun did the same on the streets and buildings. He sighed and pressed on; soon he'd be in his home, with a warm fire and a glass of brandy.

The moment he saw his door, something inside him made him more alert, despite the fatigue of his recent travel. The building looked the same, but his sense of uneasiness grew. He reached his key to his door, and he froze. The enchanted lock wasn't glowing the usual faint blue rune. His heartbeat picked up, and his hand reached for his dagger on instinct. Drawing a few deep breaths he pushed it open.

The scene of destruction greeted him rudely. His drawers were broken, and their contents were spread across the floor. His books were also thrown in the same fashion. He navigated among the items on the floor, his senses on alert for unwelcome guests. His eyes darted to everything important that could be stolen and sold off quickly; his books and clothes were of no interest to the burglars, judging from the rushed carelessness they had thrown them around. Some valuable magical items he had were also untouched. Their sight, while uplifting, gave him a horrible thought that made his heart sink. Rushing through the mess, he opened the door of his bedroom. The sight of the secret compartment and the magical chest, both opened, filled his stomach with lead. He looked inside, hoping that against all odds, they weren't interested in _that…_

Cursing loudly, he ran outside, closed the door and locked it with key and a strong seal. _This is bad. This is really bad._ He murmured the incantation for the wind rider spell and ran full speed to the only person who would be able to help.

* * *

"Stand straight! Knees a little bent! Now, swing!"

"Ha!"

"Not like that you morons! Bring the sword's hilt to the height of your shoulders. That will give you enough strength and momentum, but won't throw you off balance. Again!"

"Ha!"

"Twist your body with the slash! This will draw the blade and cut the monster. If you bothered sharpening your swords. Again!"

"Ha!"

"You are hopeless… I will demonstrate, so keep your eyes peeled. The stance is this. Understand, morons?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Sword comes up like this. Slashes down in this arc. Notice the movement?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Now, do it!"

"Ha!"

"That's a bit better… but still MY GRANDMA CAN DO IT BETTER THAN YOU AND SHE'S DEAD! A THOUSAND SWINGS! NOW! NO ONE GETS TO SLEEP UNTIL HE'S DONE!"

"Yes, sir!"

Frederic moved among the recruits, passing pointers, sometimes by hitting with his wooden training sword. The men practised furiously, sweat pouring from their faces, running down on their armour; the commander had been adamant about wearing armour during training. As he moved along, he saw Pallanto running at him at full speed… almost superhuman speed. This didn't bode well. He motioned to the assistant instructor to take over, and rushed to meet the mage.

"Hey there, magic boy. What is this about?"

"House… opened… stolen… something… nasty..." Pallanto managed to say between pants. The commander nodded. "Let's go to my study."

They rushed through the corridors, and entered the small room. Frederic activated the seals and turned to Pallanto, who had sat in a chair, still trying to catch his breath.

"Now what is this about?"

"I returned an hour ago. I went to my house. The door was unlocked. They searched everywhere. The only thing they took… were the gems." Pallanto spoke between deep breaths. Frederic poured two glasses of brandy. "Here."

"Thanks." Pallanto downed the amber liquid at once, it's strong burning taste settling his nerves a bit, and calming his breath.

"Are you sure they knew what they were dealing with? They could have stolen them just because they are shiny."

"No." the mage said abruptly. "There was a mage among them. They bypassed an enchanted lock, unsealed a secret compartment and opened an enchanted chest. This is not something the average thug can do, or any thug for that matter. And they only stole _them_. I have some pretty valuable things in my house, but they ignored all of them. They were searching for something small…"

"What do they even want with them? I mean, it's holy energy, it's hardly something that would benefit them. They can always ask for a priest to try and summon some… unless..."

"Unless they intend to carry it to the monster realm."

"Damn. This is bad indeed. Did you find anything else?"

"No. I sealed the house as soon as I found what was missing. I'll need a few investigators to search the place. Shadow investigators. And I must inform Alatar. This is disastrous."

"More than you think." The commander sat in his chair, downing his own glass. "You must be placed under protection."

"What do you mean? They already got what they wanted."

"Really?" the commander's face darkened. "The books and the knowledge of the ritual are still your own secret. After they strike, they'll need them. They seem to have priests, so they are bound to find the method for the seals. But the alterations… _if _they know about them, they will come for you. If there is a wizard among them, we can only assume that they do."

"What of it, then? We don't know the exact extend of their reach. If there are even inside the Order of Shadows..."

"It means that even the order is not trustworthy. And the order extends far… with the exception of the monster realm."

"W-wait, what?"

"You heard me. As per truce, we pulled back all agents. Our only direct link there is Alatar. It is there that they will most likely strike. And with you there, it will be unavoidable."

"You realize you are putting my ass on hot coals right now?"

"What better alternative can you see? Send you to any human state will just make it easier for them. Sending you to another monster city will just delay them. Lescatie is heavily defended. Unless you prefer to go directly to the Demon Lord's castle..."

"Okay, I get it. Geez, you sound like Alatar sometimes."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Don't. It's not. How are you going to cover for my absence?"

"I'm afraid we are past this." Frederic's voice hardened as he poured another round of brandy.

"I know I won't like it, but please clarify." Pallanto felt his stomach sink slowly. The brandy wasn't helping anymore.

"If the fanatical faction has mages among them, even just one, as you imply, that means they will take notice. No amount of magic tricks would keep this cover forever. If we try it, they will blame me for covering you, and they will try to take over the Order of Shadows. Which reminds me, I read a report of shielded cloaks and weapons stolen from one of our depots. That means that there are also shadow knights among them. So I'll have to remain here, for now."

"Won't they try to target you?"

"They won't try, for now. Not until they successfully attack. The majority of the lords and the Order supports the treaty, and that treaty is linked to me. Directly attacking, besides difficult, will only turn the public's opinion against them. You, on the other hand… in the public eye, you are a low-ranked mage. With a record, I might add."

"Blast it. I get it, some no-name mage gets gutted, none cares. But won't my supposed escape harm you and Fullmoon as well?"

"We'll be fine. I can claim your magical tricks, as well as you being part of the fanatical faction. If I spin this right, I can use even this to our favour."

"You sound more like Alatar every time something bad happens" Pallanto grumbled, downed his brandy. "You will owe me big, you know."

"No, kid. YOU will owe me. This is for saving YOUR ass. Unless you look forward to being kidnapped and tortured. Now, you must pick whatever you need and choose your successor. _Carefully._ The last thing I need is you placing the fanatics in control of the mages of the order on your own."

"I know it already. And I intend to set a trap for those involved. They have dangerous knowledge of anti-monster weapons already." Pallanto flashed a determined yet very nasty smile.

* * *

"Is everything ready?"

"Almost, Father. We will need some time to prepare before setting things in motion. Frederic has proven too well protected, and the mage remains elusive."

"The mage takes priority. We'll deal with the commander later. With Her favor on our side, he doesn't stand a chance, that heretic. Send word to me and all our brothers when it is time."

The priest knelt before the altar to pray. The cloaked figure left the room, and joined the other two figures standing quietly outside, clad in the same black cloak. "Let's pick him up."

* * *

A/N. Chapter 1 is out. While this was somewhat easy to write, my idea tank is almost empty. Comments and criticism welcome.


	3. Fight or Flight

"Are you ready?"

"Yes. Let's go."

The knight-commander and the mage strolled down the road, the main gate their destination. Three figures followed them from the shadows.

A small grunt from the commander earned a nod from Pallanto. _They acted fast._ They picked up their pace, following the main road.

"So, care to explain where you wanted to go so urgently? I have to escort you everywhere, you know." the commander asked in a loud voice, turning a few heads along the road.

"Just a stroll down the inn, commander. You know that the wine at the inn by the gate is great. If not, now you do."

_Why all these theatrics… well, I don't complain, since it is the commander that will get it._

At the sight of the main gate and its garrison, his heart began beating fast. The three figures behind them left the shadows and closed in on them. It wouldn't be long, now…

"Good evening, commander."

The commander and turned around. Pallanto stopped a few steps behind the commander. Looking around, he saw that only few bystanders and the garrison were about. _Perfect._

"Good evening."

"I see you got to parade the blasphemer around."

"It is my duty." the commander answered gruffly.

_Quite the actor, Frederic._

"Do you mind if we join you?"

"I do." Pallanto answered. "More than one people get me nervous."

"I asked the commander, not you, heretic." the middle figure insisted. Their hooded cloaks covered their faces, but Pallanto could feel the irritation of the leader.

"Why don't you show your faces, gentlemen? It is hard talking to a hood."

_All right, let's get this show rolling. Sorry, Frederic._

"There is no need for that. I already know that these are monster lovers."

"What?!"

"You take me for a fool Frederic? Well, I fooled you first! I didn't seal the Forgotten one just to get killed by monster lovers! I'll break the treaty myself, if I have to!"

"Have you lost your mind, Pallanto? What are you talking about?" the commander yelled.

"The order will rise and kill the monsters! As it should! As it must!" Pallanto shouted.

"Careful, he is doing something!" the hooded leader shouted.

"Oh fire, oh wind, join in unison, blaze, rage, destroy, OBEY!" fire and wind mana rode down Pallanto's arms, spiraling into a flame tornado. He launched it at the commander and the three figures, as the commander and the leader's lackeys drew their swords.

The hooded leader, however, had other ideas. "Oh water, come forth, shield, protect!"

Mana burst forth from his arms, forming a wall that turned into water. The fire tornado clashed with it, hissing violently, dissipating. Pallanto ran for the gate.

"Stop that madman!" Frederic yelled, as he gave chase. The garrison was already on the move, swords flashing in the afternoon sun.

"Oh wind, come forth, join the light, obey my command, smite the evil!" Pallanto yelled. _Not too much mana to this spell, no need to kill._ The lightning from his fingertips hit the metal armor of the foot soldiers, bringing them to their knees.

"Oh wind, come forth, wrap my legs in your embrace, carry me in your wings, obey my command!" he chanted the wind rider spell. Streaks of wind mana covered his feet, his speed increasing, riding past the fallen men who were twitching from the aftereffects of his spell.

"Archers! Take aim!" he heard the commander growling, his steps thundering behind him. _Not pulling any punches, eh, Frederic?_

"Oh wind, come forth, rage in torrent, protect, obey!" a strong wind surrounded him, forming a wall, the arrows screeching for him got deflected, as he rushed towards the stables out of the city. A horse was conveniently prepared and singled out. _Preparation is key._

"Give me that!" he heard the voice of the leader, and a surprised yelp. He jumped on the horse, not daring to even try to look back. He shook the reigns, urging his horse.

"Oh wind, join the light, circle within, guide my hand, obey!" Pallanto's blood froze. A shadow mage. A spell of Alatar. A guided arrow.

"Hiya! Go!" he urged his horse, that stood on its two back legs before rushing forward. A screeching, shining arrow got past his shield, shattering it, hitting him in the left shoulder. He let out a pained groan, as he leaned on the horse's mane. The animal shot forward, galloping at full speed.

* * *

"Damn that madman! You, archer! Get a medic for the garrison, and call the first patrol you come across! Secure the area!" Frederic started barking commands at the garrison's dumbfounded soldiers. "Get me a messenger! That madman must not cross the border! Inform the Order! GET MOVING!"

"Y-yes sir!"

He looked at the small cloud of dust, where Pallanto was a few moments ago. With the corner of his eye, he caught the three figures slipping away. "Godspeed, Pallanto." he murmured.

* * *

"So, he got away..." the priest said.

The mage and his two escorts were silent. Finally, the mage spoke.

"Yes. He put on quite a show. I hit him with an arrow, but I couldn't stop him."

"A minor setback. No doubt he will go to the fallen city, which is convenient. That means we can kill two birds with one stone."

"What about the commander?"

"I'll deal with him. Get everyone ready. The hour of Her glory is nigh."

* * *

Pallanto galloped at full speed, casting the wind rider spell on his horse. He almost forgot about the arrow on his shoulder, until a sharp pain reminded him that he was bleeding. _I have to treat this now._

He stopped his horse by the side of the road, taking a few moments to get down; the pain was kicking in. Gritting his teeth, he broke the arrow's shaft. He ripped his robe, making a makeshift bandage. He put on the shielded cloak and mask that he had stored in his expansion pouch. Drinking a mana potion, he pondered his next moves.

_No doubt the commander has already sent word to the border garrisons. And the fanatics must have sent their own messengers as well. The good thing is, it is getting dark, fast. I may be able to sneak past them, or just burst through with the horse and keep riding._

He looked at his horse. The animal showed signs of fatigue, after an hour of enchanted galloping. He had made good way, but he wouldn't be able to keep this pace. His boots could get him past the guards with a bit of luck; their enchantment proved very useful. The problem was, how was he going to cover the distance from the border to Lescatie? Stealing a horse from the garrison would solve his predicament. Maybe he'd leave his own there as a gift. Or even a distraction…

Sitting up with a grunt, he mounted his horse, gritting his teeth to bear the stabbing pain in his shoulder.

"Let's go, buddy… You'll rest soon." he muttered to his ride.

[Later…]

Replacing his horse was easier than he feared. Having the garrison soldiers chase his old ride around brought a smile to his face, soon replaced by a wince, as his new ride galloped along the road.

The purple glow of Lescatie showed him that he was close. _Let's hope I made it in time._

* * *

Alatar ran through the empty streets, his two dullahan escorts struggling to keep up with him. He went through the library's entrance and up the stairs without slowing down, stopping only at the enchanted door, which he opened wide. "Pallanto! What happened?"

"Good to see you too, pal." Came the pained reply of the cloaked figure. Alatar turned to see the other occupants of the room.

"Lady Druella. Miss Mimil, Miss Lucella."

The lilim sat on a chair, her legs crossed, her two baphomet counsellors standing behind her. "Welcome, Alatar. Your friend here insisted you join us."

Alatar sat besides Pallanto, at a distance; he felt the barrier's push. "What is it? You sound injured-"

"It happened, Alatar." Pallanto's flat tone cut through the room. "They stole the gems. They are coming here next."

Alatar felt his blood freeze. "So soon?"

"Why don't you fill us in, gentlemen." Druella said. "I hate being left out."

Pallanto took a deep breath, and started explaining. He told the lilim about the fanatical faction, their goal and motives, the break-in in his house, his flight from the capital. Druella listened in silence. When Pallanto stopped, she turned to Mimil.

"Raise an alert to all garrisons. Set werewolf patrols in the forest. Any human in monster territory is to be neutralized and detained. No fun moments until we interrogate them."

Mimil left the room briskly. Pallanto's breath was short; Alatar noticed the dark stain expanding on his left shoulder. "What's this?"

"A nice parting gift from those lunatics. No matter, I can-"

"You need healing. And fast. You must have lost a lot of blood already." Alatar cut him off.

"We need to prepare. Any ideas to where those lunatics will strike?" Druella said impatiently.

"I have an educated guess." Alatar said.

"That is better than nothing." Druella turned to Lucella. "Patch him up. Then summon an emergency council. This is so _irritating._ I swear, every time it has something to do with..." she took a deep breath. "Anyway. Summon everyone. Out of their beds, in necessary. Alatar, Pallanto, you must also participate. You have more knowledge of this menace than we do."

"Thanks, Lady." Pallanto said. "But can I request somewhere out of the palace? With your presence, even my cloak and a barrier are barely holding up, nevermind the mana at the palace itself."

"Fine, have it your way. I need to be closer to the city's walls, anyway." She left, nodding at Lucella.

"What a mess… " Pallanto groaned in pain. "I should have destroyed those gems the first chance I got."

"You can self-reflect all you want later. Now, drop the barrier and take off your cloak and mask." Lucella said.

"Not too much monster mana, if you please. I like being human."

"Be quiet, and be grateful." the baphomet scowled. Looking at the wound, she whistled. "You got lucky there. Any lower, and you'd be dead." She placed her hand, covered in fur, on his wound, murmuring an incantation. Pallanto paled and grit his teeth, as the arrowhead pulled itself out under the spell, and the wound closed.

"Thanks."

"You are welcome. You owe me." she smiled. She exited the room, wagging her tail.

"She will hold on to that one, won't she?" Pallanto mused, putting his cloak on.

"She will." Alatar said with a smile. "So, what are we up to?"

"At least a mage, some knights, maybe some priests. The mage that attacked me was of the Order of Shadows, you know. He hit me with a guided arrow."

"Damn it." Alatar cursed.

"More than you know. If they detonate the gems in the city, it will be a disaster." He stood up and stretched. "Ahhhhh, much better. Well, the monster mana sure feels good. Oh well, I'll live. I'll get rid of it later. Come, let's go to this council."

* * *

A/N: Chapter 2 is out. Read and review.


	4. Plans

The mess hall of the garrison had been emptied, with only two dullahan guarding its entrance. Lescatie's head monsters sat along the long table, with Alatar and Pallanto at the far end. Everyone stood as Druella came in.

"Greetings, everyone. Sit down. My apologies for calling all of you here, but this is a matter of great importance."

"Lady Druella, why is the human here?"

"You will see, Wilmaria. So, Mr Pallanto, care to repeat your story?"

Pallanto repeated his recounting of the recent events and developments. Everyone listened in silence. When he finished, Alatar took over.

"My estimation is that the fanatics are certain to hit at least two locations. The church and the palace. Probably the day after tomorrow, in the evening, when most people will be out. In the meantime they will try to thin out the city's defences, to be able to slip in easier."

Pallanto continued. "We are talking about five devil gems full of holy energy, the very same I trapped at Alatar's unsealing. The other four were used to enchanting weapons. A rather large amount of weapons. Our last reports claimed that a number of those weapons and shielded equipment was stolen. That means that the attackers will have the advantage of stealth, and lethal attacking power. But the most concerning thing are those gems. If three of them were released at the palace, the resulting reaction would be catastrophic for half the city. At least."

"Why those two locations, specifically?" Princess Francisca asked.

"The palace, because it holds the highest concentration of monster mana. The released energy will react with it, causing a vast explosion. Besides destroying a large part of the city, it will eliminate the main source of mana and target the city's leaders as well." Alatar explained. "The temple… mostly because of their ideology, but it also is a place of mass gathering, a major source of mana… not to mention the effect on morale on the people."

"You would know." Primera snorted.

Alatar turned his eyes on her. It seemed the werewolf leader still held her grudge. "Yes, Miss Primera. I would know best." He turned to the others. "These are probably trained Order soldiers and mages. You know what they are capable of. I know best. They probably haven't gone through the procedure I went, but still they can be deadly." He shot Primera a glare, as he continued. "They will kill. Without remorse, with every dirty trick in the book. Most of those tricks, I wrote myself. That means that you need to get ready. I can advise on many things, but" he turned his gaze to Druella, "I'll need full freedom of movement. I may even get out of the city limits. And, if it comes down to it, I may even need to kill."

Silence followed his words. He took a deep breath, and continued. "They will also try to target Pallanto. He is the only human with knowledge of the modified Seals of Nemesis procedure. They want that procedure. So they will try to kidnap either him, or me. I can't say with certainty that they are aware of my existence in the city; they may as well think I was executed. But Pallanto is a certainty. They will come with full Shadow Order gear. You know what this means."

Druella dragged her finger across the scar on her cheek. "We do."

"While I doubt that there are many Shadow members in their ranks, we can safely assume there is at least one mage and one knight. And one is all it takes. If they enter the city, the damage will be immense. Those gems can be used by any foot soldier; he only has to break them. Dragging the energy out in a controlled manner is a mage's specialty. That is another reason they will target Pallanto. He is the only one who has developed a method of trapping holy energy inside."

"Let's stop beating around the bush, pal." Pallanto intervened. Druella's eyes turned on him. "I'll say it like it is: people are going to get hurt. That is the best case scenario. What we developed over the time, isn't nice. At best, _we_ can instruct on how to avoid tricky situations, discourage them from attacking or render their attacks less effective. They may be lunatics, but they have a goal. And, before you propose that, Alatar, no, I will not be kept safely tucked away. You can't hold everything on your own. I was the head of the mage's branch, after all." He turned to the others. "So, to you ladies, I'll say this: they will attack with everything they have. They have exposed their presence, and the majority of the human world is opposed to them. They will try to act undercover on the attack, in order to provoke a breach of the treaty. That means they have limited time before the commander back at the capital roots them out. While capturing the foot soldiers is well, we need to capture the leaders that came here. They will have the information we need. If their disposition is anything like I assume it is, they are bound to try to do some even nastier shit."

Druella sighed. "Thank you, gentlemen. Now, please leave us if you would. We need to take some decisions."

"Thank you for your audience, Lady." Pallanto took a small bow and exited, with Alatar in tow.

"Ever the suave guy, eh?" Alatar mused.

"Well, can you blame me? Those were some hotties in there! If, of course, you ignore the horns. And claws. And monster mana-"

"There you are, dear." A woman's voice called them from behind. They turned around, looking at a disheveled Veronica. "Who is your friend here?"

"Oh… right, Pallanto, I never got to introduce you to my wife, Veronica."

"Charmed, my lady. Truly. Pardon me when I forgo the required kiss on the hand. You can under-"

"Yes, Alatar spoke of you many times. Shame I don't even get to see your face." Veronica smiled awkwardly.

"Well, let's get something to eat. I have a hunch that you have still things to say. Personal ones."

"You are always sharp, pal. I hope you can get something human-friendly. I have some monster mana to get rid of.

* * *

"So, what is your opinion?" Druella asked vaguely.

"It's not like we have much choice…" Koyoi said, her tails wagging slowly. "He _does_ know better than any of us what we are up against. All their tricks, all their equipment."

"Is the mage reliable? He could be one of them, for all we know. I know that Lady Lucella knows him, but in the end, he is human, and part of the Order, on top of that." Wilmaria said.

"If he is pretending, it would be a really elaborate scheme." Druella said, thoughtfully. "But the possibility exists. Lucella, you will be escorting him. His warning is not something we can ignore, though. And that means we need their knowledge. Pallanto has knowledge of the magical devices we will be up against. That means that you and Mimil need to squeeze every drop of information you can. And no, not in the fun way. That can wait for later, Lucella." She turned to the military leaders. "Alatar is of great importance too. He knows how to get into to city unseen. He has already done so. Wilmaria, Koyoi, you need to learn of the means he used. And, regarding the patrols..."

Druella looked at Primera. "I know you still haven't forgiven him, but you know what is the price, if you ignore him. I don't want any more lives lost. Remember that, and swallow your pride. For now, at least."

"Yes, my Lady. For you."

"Good. Let's hope we don't mourn any more lives. Who knows, maybe some unmarried monsters will find their fated one after all this calms down." she said with a smile that spread across the table.

* * *

"How is it?"

"Great! My goodness, I had forgotten how hungry I was." Pallanto teared through a piece of meat. "What is it?"

"Demon realm boar." Alatar said, and laughed at the terrified expression of his friend. "Don't worry, it won't change you. It is highly nutritious, so eat up. You'll need it."

"You sure have some interesting things, here..." Pallanto mused.

"Why, looking to settle?" Alatar threw jokingly, but his friend's sombre expression cut his laugh short. "...I see."

"Yes. To cover for Frederic, I had to scorch his ass, ironically enough. So, if you also take into account my… history, then you'll see that I cannot go back."

"Cheer up there, big boy. It's not that bad here. And you will be more than welcome among all the unmarried ladies." Alatar's words made Pallanto chuckle.

"Yea, I get it, there is also one lady that has already set her sights on me… isn't that her? With that brat Mimil? God, her face can sour fresh milk."

"There you are. Pallanto, you come with us. Alatar, you have been granted permission by Lady Druella for free movement. Don't abuse it."

"I won't. Thanks, Mimil."

Veronica's face betrayed her nervousness, as she served another portion. "Still trying to save the world, honey?"

"Don't get too nervous, or too cozy, Veronica. You are going with him. Let's eat up, all of us." Mimil said, as she opened a box containing a large parfait. "We will need it. These are going to be two long days."

* * *

The cursed city glowed purple in the distance. The group of ten men moved, cloaked in black, making no sound. Their leader motioned to a cave, and the rest followed.

One man entered the cave, and after a while came out, waving at them. "All clear. Get in there." The leader ordered. He looked at the night sky. No flying monster was about. Taking a last look at Lescatie, he entered to meet his team.

"Listen up. Our mission is vital to our cause. You can say, our very cause rests on our shoulders. So, no mistakes. If you do just as you were told and trained to do, you will come out alive and unturned. Fear nothing; Her favor is with us. Don't hesitate, because they won't. Show no mercy, because they won't. You know what do do?"

"Yes, sir." came the reply from the men.

"Good. Let's rest here for the night. The next night, we will strike. They will be on alert. That heretic has probably notified them. Be careful, and be vigilant. And if it comes down to it, I expect you to do what it takes. Take with you as many as you can. Our Goddess will reward your bravery, and punish your cowardice. Dismissed."

The men spread through the cave. They ate in silence, and after offering prayers, they laid to the ground on an uneasy sleep. The leader motioned to two of them, who still remained awake. They came to him near the cave entrance, where he whispered his own instructions.

"Listen up. You, Briar, will go for the church. You, Morte, will go for the palace. You have your gems? Good. I'll go for the heretic. Don't even bother stopping to help those sods. Let's just hope that cannon fodder will be able to keep the monsters occupied for you to take a clear way out. You reach your location, then break all the gems at once. Hit them hard, they are resilient buggers. Then you get out."

"Got it, Alfred. Are you going to be all right? The mage isn't someone easy to take on."

"Of course I'll be fine. I am a mage myself. Now go get some sleep." Alfred watched them as they went to their sleeping places.

_Idiots. They think they will make it out alive. Shame I didn't tell them what would happen if they broke the gems._

* * *

A/N: Chapter 3 is out. Criticism welcome.


	5. Preparations

"So, they will probably try to blend with the crowd. My estimation is that they will launch an attack in the forest as a distraction and use the panic and confusion to pass unnoticed. Another route are the sewers. That was what I used to set up the distraction before encountering Lady Druella." Alatar showed the respective places at a rough drawing of the city, while Wilmaria and Koyoi watched in rapt attention.

"Of course, they may even use hostages or living shields. But the ones entering the city are probably those who will go for their main objectives, so dragging someone around will only slow them down. They will probably kill their hostage on the spot and run once they get close."

"Cowards."

"Miss Wilmaria, this is how they will fight. They are probably not crazy enough, to go with a frontal assault. That is what I would have done. The problem is how do we counter it or avoid it altogether. This will require taking some risks. So, I propose to leave the sewers unguarded."

"What!?"

"If we discourage them from trying the gates, they will go through the sewers. But still, ambushing them will not be safe. They can detonate the gems there. Although not as bad as the palace or the church, the results will be quite catastrophic."

He pointed to a specific spot. "I sent to my base a map of the city, when I entered. The quickest method to guide them is to let them through this point in the sewers and collapse this, and this path. We can unblock them later. They will be forced to follow this route, and exit here. They will have quite more distance to cover, and we can also evacuate the area to avoid kidnapping and collateral damages. The even trickier part-"

"What, there is more?"

"Yes. The trickier part will be to pick them off one by one. With extreme speed and extreme prejudice. Disabling them will be hard; I suspect they have sent their best. That is why I will participate on this plan myself. Pallanto also wants himself in this. He wants to use himself as bait. That, although risky as hell, has certain advantages; the invading team will split, and they won't try to detonate their gems in the vicinity. They want him alive."

Wilmaria didn't like the thought. "Why can't we ambush them at the gates?"

"If you evacuate the gates, they will suspect it and avoid them. If there are people there, they will use them as cover, and they may… no, they _will_ injure or kill. Still, the possibility of trying both is not zero. So you will need to keep watch over these two gates. No matter what you see, don't leave your post. And another thing."

"This is something that against all odds, I will hate even more, isn't it?"

"Yes, Miss Wilmaria. Pallanto has already told you, they bear blessed weapons. Those weapons… well, if my serrated blade hurt, one nick of those things can be fatal to any monster or incubus. So, you need to protect yourselves and the others. The men of the Order of Shadows are trained for warfare in all kinds of terrains, from forest to desert, from mountain to sea… and in cities and villages. They will be alert. I don't know if I can take one down unscathed, especially now. And, of course, remember to disable them _fast_. If they feel they are about to fail their mission, they will detonate their gems then and there. That will require some manipulation."

"You mean, let them think they have the upper hand."

"It won't be easy. I don't know if those men are rookies or veterans, but the training is enough for even a rookie to take down a regular succubus, if he fights on his own terms. Keep that in mind. This may be our territory, but the training was just about that: fighting monsters on their territory."

He stood up, looking as Pallanto held his own conference with Mimil and Lucella. "I will guard the palace, as Pallanto can't get too close to it. But now I must consult with the werewolves. They have an equally big chance of casualties. Send some people to block or collapse those sewer tunnels. And let's hope they take the bait."

* * *

The werewolf pack was agitated at the news that their leader brought them. The orders of Druella were absolute, but even then some of the younger ones clawed the ground as they waited the arrival of one of their worst enemies… and fears. Primera stood among them in silence, ready to intervene if any of her pack dared to defy her. The sight of the blue cloak with red robes underneath incited a low growl among them, but Alatar didn't slow down. He stood before many glowing yellow pairs of eyes. "Greetings."

"Let's get this over with."

"As you wish, Miss Primera."

The growl intensified, but Alatar looked around calmly, before talking. "Listen up! The men you will be up against, are no mere soldiers, or villagers. They are trained killers. As I was." He glared around, and some werewolves closer to him backed off a little. "They will not attack directly. They will use stealth, traps, tricks. You'll need to do -"

"Lady Primera! Why we listen to that murderer? Why don't we just rip his clothes and rape him? Why don't we get out and rape the others as well?" an impatient young werewolf growled.

Primera's eyes focused on Alatar, who just smiled. "Fine then, miss. If you think you are so better prepared than those men, why don't you try it?" The growls ended abruptly. Alatar walked to a nearby tree, cut a straight stick and cleared it. "I'll make a deal with you. You can attack me. No holds barred. If you draw my blood, I'll stop. I'll even let you rape me." He smiled a truly nasty smile, that never reached his eyes.

The werewolf looked at Primera, who gave her a nod. Smiling, she let a short aggressive growl and charged to Alatar, who stood before the tree, his only weapon the cleaned stick he cut earlier. She jumped at him, her claws extended at full length.

Alatar began moving as soon as he saw her her muscles contract. With a fluid motion, he drew his cloak in front of him, letting the werewolf's claws pierce and grab onto it. Putting more strength in his pull, he put the werewolf off balance, causing her to slam to the tree, and then the ground. She tried to get up, but Alatar's boot was on her throat, his stick touching her neck. That harmless stick in his hand looked like a blade from hell, as he pointed it at her neck; his eyes pierced her with the cold calculating glare of an apex predator. She felt something hot between her legs, as her heart raced wildly.

"I hope you got a good look. That was how I killed your pack leader." Alatar said with a cold tone as he stepped off his opponent. The werewolf stumbled to her feet and realized she had pissed herself, and her legs were shaking. Alatar turned to the rest of the pack, with the same eyes that caused her this. "This is a basic move. Every rookie learns it. It requires concentration and reflexes, but the results are obvious."

The silence was deafening. He continued. "That means, you will have to change your tactics. No one-on-one. But not all together, either. You must spread to small groups, and spread out. Also, don't trust your nose. You won't smell these men. Only trust your eyes. Don't try to hit them with frontal assaults. Also, regarding traps..."

* * *

"Long night, pal? What happened to your cloak?"

"Long story. I won't be using it anyway. What about you?"

"Oh, it went well." Pallanto said with a smile. "If you don't count Lucella trying to stick to me. And Mimil keeping her parfait close to-"

"Pallanto. I have known you long enough to know that you joke when you are stressed."

Pallanto's smile slipped. "Oh, fine. Yes, I am nervous as hell. They are coming for my ass too, you know. I know I proposed to be the bait, but still… do you really believe they will take it?"

"We don't believe. We _know._ That's why we-"

"Are mages, yes. They will have a mage with them for sure, you know."

"I am counting on it."

"Ever the mysterious guy, eh? Fine, let's get some sleep. The sun will be rising soon, and I need some sleep. Badly."

"Did you happen to bring any-"

"Way ahead of you." Pallanto said with a smug grin. He pulled a bundle from his expansion pouch. "The ladies sent those when they captured you. I took the liberty of repairing them." He opened it.

Alatar's shielded cloak, mask and boots were neatly folded inside, but his hand first reached for the sword and bow, shining in the light of the torch. He examined the serrated blade. "Let's hope I don't need to use it."

* * *

"How could you let him escape?! This is unheard of! The knight-commander of the most prestigious chapter of the Order was overpowered by a mere mage!" one of the head priests yelled at Frederic, his bloated face red with anger. He started pacing in front of the commander, his robes stretching to hold his jiggling gut. "This is preposterous! If word gets around that this lunatic is loose, the Order will be utterly shamed!"

"Your Grace, I was impeded by unknown assailants-"

"I read your report, commander. Still, you had a whole garrison, sitting on their trained… behinds! And you couldn't stop a single man! Why, I should-"

"Your Grace, let's not judge our commander so harshly." A calm, soothing voice called from behind. The head priest looked annoyed.

"This is an important matter, brother Alfonso. The honour and reputation of the Order hangs by a thread."

_So, Father Alfonso. Who would have guessed. The rational voice. And now comes the good guard bad guard routine. Geez, amateurs._

"Still, it is unfair to be so harsh on the commander, your Grace. It is true, the commander had to react to an unusual situation. The mage seems to have gone mad. Wouldn't it be better if we handle this on our own? We can contain the situation quickly if we act fast."

_So, seeking to replace me by irking the head priest and calling for action. I have my own cards to play too, Father._

The head priest thought about it. "Fine. Set the knights of the Order to hunt this man. Let them know, they are not to return until they have him. Or his head. As for you, commander, you are suspended from service until this whole mess is sorted out. Then we'll decide what to make of your failure."

Frederic bowed and left the room, looking sideways at a servant sweeping the corridor. The servant nodded slightly, and returned to his work. _Now we set things in motion._

* * *

A/N: Chapter 4 is out. Groundwork, setting, foreshadowing. Maybe boring, if you aren't into (bad) intrigue. Still, it connects with the next idea. Criticism welcome.


	6. Battle

"Get to your positions, men. You begin when the sun touches the horizon. May Her benevolence guide us."

"May Her benevolence guide us." The men in front of Alfred repeated, their right fist over their heart.

"Briar! Morte! With me!" Alfred called, running towards the town, as the rest of the men parted.

"How much time do you think we have?" Briar asked, as they ran along the mage.

"Not much. We will use the crowd to slip in. After you use the gems, use the confusion to slip out. We will meet in the cave." _At least, I will. I won't be needing you any longer._

The men ran in silence, closing in on the city. Curiously, they met no patrols, as Alfred expected. Maybe they were not alerted, after all? This could mean that the detonation would be easier, but his target was not in the city…

As they reached a close vantage point, he studied the traffic in the main gate before him. "Damn. It looks like they were alerted after all."

"Sure did. The whole gate is crawling with salamanders and dullahan. Maybe we try another route?" Morte suggested.

"Get down!" came a sharp warning from Briar, and all of them obliged, while a succubus flew over them, taking a lazy arc along the city's walls. "Seems like they set up some air patrols as well."

"We will wait. When the others start, they will send someone to investigate. Most flying monsters will go there as well. Then we will slip in." Alfred said in annoyance.

Time passed slowly. The men kept their low posture, waiting… until a blast in the distance rumbled and echoed against the city's walls. "Now, let's… what is this?! They are closing the gate! Damn it!" Alfred cursed. Thinking quickly, he decided. "Let's try the sewers. It will be unguarded..." he looked up, as some succubi flew over them, heading to the source of the explosion. "Let's go!"

The three men made a dash from the forest. Alfred led them along the walls, until they came across a large sewer dump pipe, gaping under Lescatie's defences, puking filthy water. The three men entered without a word and soon disappeared into the darkness.

From the skies above, Wilmaria leading the succubi observed the men as they entered. "All right ladies, let's turn around. It seems our guests have taken the filthy route."

"What about the lunatics in the forest?"

Wilmaria smiled. "Why, we have let loose our own lunatics on them."

* * *

One fanatic stood in silence, carefully observing his surroundings. His trap was set. He had left his old underwear hanging from a tree; that would be sure to draw out some werewolves to his snare. Hearing growling, he readied his bow. Two shadows moved along the trees, sniffing the air. He pulled out an arrow, and readied himself. Tonight he would make a name among the ranks of the Order…

The werewolves behaved somewhat odd. He was told that they rushed towards the smell of man, like rabid beasts, yet those monsters walked cautiously. Nervousness began overtaking him. This wasn't right. One werewolf suddenly stopped, and in the growing dark he saw her yellow eyes squint. She took a stone and throw it at his trap. The explosion shook the ground, but failed to strike true. Cursing, he stood up and drew his bow, looking desperately at the dust cloud for a target.

"Nighty night." The voice behind his ear froze his blood. A clawed hand ripped his mast, while the other hit his face with something soft… he stumbled back, letting his arrow fly harmlessly to the sky, before losing consciousness.

[At another part of the forest]

"Come then, damn monsters." the man muttered, his sword drawn. The explosion he heard made him smile; a dumb monster must have met her end. Looking around, he found a promising target, a young werewolf under a tree, looking around, visibly frightened. He closed in. Jumping from the bush, he rushed towards her. "DIE!"

The werewolf screamed, curling into a ball. He raised his sword, never destined to come down. Two werewolves hiding atop the tree jumped down on him, pinning him to the ground, while the young werewolf ripped his mask and broke the pouch with the sedative on his face. His thrashing soon ceased. "You can let go now… guys?" the other two werewolves snored along with their captive. "Great… just great… how do I carry all of them?"

[Another part of the forest]

"DIE!"

The girlish scream and his brother's cry made the man grip on his sword. It had begun. Those bastards were going to take all the glory. He decided to have a better tale to tell than them. Maybe the head of a werewolf would be a nice trophy…

He spotted one, moving cautiously among the trees. He rose from his hiding place, and walked confidently to her. As soon as she noticed him, the werewolf growled, dropping into all fours, ready to lunge. "Yes, filthy beast. Come at me!" he taunted, drawing his sword. The werewolf didn't move, yet her eyes showed no fear. "What is it, beast? Afraid?" he tried another taunt. He took an intimidating step forward, but a clawed hand from behind him ripped his mask, breaking something soft on his face before everything went dark.

* * *

The three men stumbled along the pipe that lead them deeper into Lescatie. A few times Alfred looked at a map in the light of a devil gem, cursing loudly. Finally, a ladder appeared. The men climbed up, pushing the sewer grate above it cautiously. They were inside the city.

"I smell an ambush. It's too quiet for a big monster city." Briar said nervously, his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"No matter, we are trained for this. If you find yourselves in a pinch, break the gems where you stand. It's holy energy will purify the area, and kill all monsters around you." _And you, but what you don't know…_

"Fine. Let's get this over with. The castle is visible from here, the church bell is there, we should be…" Briar looked at Alfred's map, "here. Damn, we are far off. Let's go."

The three men walked fast through the back alleys, their hands on their weapons. The silence was eerie, adding to their tension. At one turn, Briar stopped. "This is where we part."

"Godspeed, man. See you later." Morte said. With a nod, Briar disappeared into another back alley.

The two men kept walking. The bell tower of the church kept coming closer. "So, where do you think the heretic is holed up?"

"Either the church or the palace. He would avoid obvious hiding places. We will search the church together. If we happen upon some monsters you know what to do." _And I don't want to be near there, __or the palace,__ then the gems go off._

"So predictable, Alfred. Really, really predictable."

The men froze, as a man appeared before them, walking casually. "You were an ambitious little man, after all."

"Pallanto." Alfred's said coldly. He turned to his companion. "Go. I'll take care of him."

Morte run towards the church at full speed, leaving the two mages alone. A small figure on top of them followed him, jumping from building to building.

* * *

"Now, turn here and-"

Sheer instinct and reflexes enabled Briar to parry the incoming sword slash. Dropping to a battle stance, he looked at his attacker.

"Not bad. It seems the training at the Order of Shadows is as rigorous as always." the figure before him said in a casual tone. Looking at his face, and the bright violet eyes sizing him up, his heart started beating faster.

"You!"

"Yes, me." Alatar said, dropping into a battle stance himself, the serrated blade glimmering in the last rays of the sun.

"This is my lucky day. Of all the scum to come across, I happen upon the Forgotten one." Briar smiled.

"Lucky? Hardly. I never imagined that Shadow members would join some lunatic fanatics, but that was a very foolish choice."

Briar grit his teeth. "Says the heretic that joined the monsters."

"Fair enough. We both have our circumstances."

Silence fell as the two men glared at each other, before dashing forward. Steel struck against steel as their weapons clashed. Briar pushed at the sword cross, and jumped back and forward, slashing at Alatar's feet. Jumping above the sweeping blade, Alatar brought his sword to hit the textbook roundhouse kick that was sure to follow.

But Briar didn't try to kick him on his jump; the knight had some experience to recognize obvious traps. Instead he tried to tackle him, slamming his body at full force. Alatar tumbled to the ground once, slashing in front of him fast. That gave pause to his opponent, as he rushed to continue his attack. "Good, very good."

Briar tried to keep his irritation in check. That man was banished under threat of death from any human land, faced a sworn enemy, got hit, and acted like they were sparring! He took a deep breath. Rushing recklessly was something only fools did, and fools don't survive long on the battlefield. He took a defensive stance, watching as Alatar stood up. But the incubus didn't hurry to attack him, instead studying him intensely. The cold caress of a bead of sweat running down his face reminded him that he had limited time; he would have to finish things quickly and get on with his mission.

Alatar struck again, clashing swords with the knight repeatedly, hitting high and low, avoiding any wide moves. The knight was trained; he would have to use caution to avoid any mishaps, and to keep him as calm as possible. The three gems this man carried was a grave thought occupying his mind. With a final clash, he jumped back, putting some distance between them.

Briar dashed forward, his sword ready to strike. His opponent's parries and blocks intensified his own feeling of urgency. With a final slash, gracefully avoided by Alatar, he pulled out one of the demonic gems. One would be enough to finish this fight in one move and keep going; Alfred had told him it would kill all nearby monsters. He saw Alatar's eyes and grinned behind his mask. Checkmate.

Alatar saw, in slow movement, the knight's gloved hand move downwards, the shining gem in its grasp. His body reacted on its own; he stabbed his blade on the stone road, pulling it for extra speed, as his legs pushed him forward at the fastest dash his incubus body could manage. He jumped forward, his hand extended forward, as the gem kept coming closer to the ground. Just a little closer… his fingertips grazed at the falling gem with enough force to break its fall just enough, earning a scorch mark; the gem bounced lightly on the stone pavement, sending off sparks and flames as a miniscule amount of energy leaked out. The force of his desperate plunge left him tumbling a bit, but he knew that this would be enough; Briar's boot stepped on his throat, his eyes merciless and his sword held high.

"No!" Veronica's voice echoed in the alley, as she dived from her vantage position above them, her face full of fear and determination. Briar reached for something inside his cloak…

_Explosives. He intends to blast her mid-air._

This was a technique he had proposed himself, when he was an active agent of the Order of Shadows: use of explosives against hard-to-hit opponents. Effective and lethal. Alatar felt his lungs burning; the boot on his throat had blocked his breathing. He tried to grab Briar's foot, earning a twist from it. Veronica was closing in fast. Fear for her life gave quickly way to wrath. Unbridled wrath. For the second time in his life, Alatar felt his mana react to it, filling him with an intoxicating feeling of limitless power.

Briar never understood what happened; at one moment he tried to launch the special explosive on the approaching succubus, the next time Alatar's enraged face was all he could see. His eyes shone bright red, his hands held both his forearms. He tried to shake him off, but Alatar's hands just tightened around him with such force, he heard his bones break and pain rushing through his body. He growled in pain and tried to headbutt him, kick him, anything to slip from his grasp, but Alatar just looked amused, grinning sadistically like a demon from the old time. He let go of his sword-wielding hand, as his blessed blade fell to the ground, and grasped him by the neck, choking him and pumping painful searing demonic mana inside him. "Hands off my wife, worm." he heard over the furious hammering of his heart, wondering if this demonic face would be the last thing he saw…

But then, he felt the grip at his throat relax, allowing him a few short breaths. Alatar's eyes slowly turned to their original violet, as the succubus touched his hand. Alatar took a few calming breaths, and he let Briar go. The knight collapsed to the ground, coughing, and tried to flee, but the blond succubus' hand gripped him by his chin, and traced something on his forehead. Then everything disappeared in a swirl of color, before he fainted.

"Thanks, dear." Alatar whispered between heavy breaths, as he struggled to keep his hate in check. Veronica cupped his face with a look of loving concern. She kissed him deeply, pushing as much of her energy as she could into him, calming the flaming torrent in his heart. "Don't do this again, honey. I'm afraid I will lose you."

His breathing calmed, as he looked into his wife's eyes. "For protecting you, I'll do whatever it takes."

* * *

Morte ran towards the church, his breathing becoming faster the closer he came. His hand gripped the hilt of his sword; the feeling of the cold metal always calmed him down.

"Going somewhere in a hurry?"

The girlish voice froze him in his tracks, and his sword flashed in the evening light. He looked around, trying to locate its source. "Show yourself, monster!" he growled.

"As you wish."

A small figure appeared before him… almost like dropping from the sky. Monte groaned, as he realized that he was followed from the rooftops. It was classic urban and city warfare, ambush tactics. However, for an ambush to be successful, it must be hidden and spring into action at the most opportune moment. Why was this girl showing herself like this?

Then Monte realized in horror that this was not his average monster. Every tactic in the book warned not to engage this creature alone in straight combat. The girl smiled mischievously, tilting her head, coming closer. Her tail wagged in rhythm with her step, as her hooves clopped on the stone road. He took a step back, and threw one explosive pouch at her, as he turned tail and ran.

"Where do you think you are going?" came the baphomet's taunting reply. He heard the explosion behind him and smiled; the explosives with shrapnel made of blessed metal would be a nasty surprise, even to a baphomet. As he took a sharp turn, his legs froze. Casting his gaze downwards, he saw the glowing seal, and tentacles made of dark purple mana crawl up on him. He reached in his pouch and grabbed the demon gems. He raised his hand, intent on slamming then down…

"Now, now, no need for that." He heard the girlish voice near his ear, and more tentacles crawling along his torso, immobilizing his hand and filling him with seething hot mana and lust. He fell to the ground, panting. His eyes rolled up, and he fell into unconsciousness. His fist loosened, letting go of a shining demon gem.

Lucella looked at him with disinterest. "Too bad I already have chosen my own big brother." she said to the man's senseless body. Pallanto's warnings sure saved her from that nasty surprise. She promised herself that she would _reward_ him plenty later…

Her fantasy was interrupted by a huge surge of mana, followed by a strong explosion. Cursing, she ran to the object of her affections.

* * *

Chapter 5 is out. Long, long, long. Maybe my longest chapter yet. Criticism welcome.


	7. Battle Aftermath

"I must say, I found it hard to swallow that a mage had joined the religious lunatics. So, what was your price? A position? A title?" Pallanto said sarcastically.

"Why, the very same reason the Order of Shadows was created. I never expected our very leaders to compromise to such a treaty. Especially when we finally had gained the upper hand. Won't you come quietly?" Alfred responded.

"Lacking a proper perspective will give you such an opinion." Pallanto sighed. "And no, I will not surrender peacefully. While not a monster, I support the peace. So, let's do what we must, shall we?"

Without a warning, lightning surged from Alfred's hands, rushing to his cloaked opponent. Pallanto raised a wall of earth, that was destroyed from Alfred's attack.

_So, you muffle your voice with your mask to keep your incantations silent. Basic trick, but still effective. Let's see what I have in my own bag of tricks._

The cloud of dust from the destroyed earthen wall offered him some cover. Pallanto decided to go with a water attack; it would cover the entire alley, and given the confined space it would be a sure hit. Chanting the incantation, water surged in front of him in a low but powerful wave, bursting from beneath the dust cloud.. Its force caught Alfred by surprise; he expected a flame attack. Water? What would water do besides get his feet wet? The wave wasn't even high enough to knock him down. However, the metallic noise widened his eyes in horror, as he realized Pallanto's plan. Lightning surged through the water, hitting him hard and bringing him to his knees.

He had been fooled. Pallanto simply filled the alley with water to get to him, and used a lightning spell to hit him without fail. The force of the spell was not big, so he guessed that the runaway mage intended to capture him. Trying to steady his hand, he reached into his pouch and pulled his trump card.

Pallanto walked through the slowly settling dust cloud cautiously. The water rushed from the alley to the main street, slowing him down slightly. He moved his hand to clear the dust curtain a bit, and the giant light he saw froze his blood. White flames raged in torrential manner in a sphere, a little above Alfred's hand. With his other hand he held a devil gem, streaks of white mana rushing through it and his body and feeding the white inferno above him.

_He uses the devil gem's holy energy to power a fireball!_

Pallanto, while intrigued at the concept, realized what would happen if Alfred released this on him. While not on par with the whole devil gem itself, the holy energy bound inside the fireball when released would cause a violent reaction with the energy of the place itself. Thinking quickly, he summoned all his mana. His only chance now was to alter the course of the fireball before the magic bonds inside it break, and shoot it to the sky where it would cause no damage. He took a deep breath and chanted the incantation for the fire torrent spell, trying desperately to pump everything he had, as fast as he could.

Alfred threw the glowing white fireball at Pallanto, and jumped to the side to take cover. While this plan was risky, it was his only option after his blunder. He didn't want to be in the way of the explosion that the spell would cause. Pallanto seemed to had realized this, as he pushed forward a truly grand amount of mana; he wasn't the head of the mage's branch for nothing. If Pallanto succeeded in deflecting the fireball, he could bounce it back at him, and that gave him shivers. The flaming tornado made the paving stones hiss and crack, the water evaporating into steam. The torrent changed direction to the sky; with a white flash, the fireball broke and white-purple tendrils of energy intertwined and shook violently. With another white flash, the reacting energies went off, resulting in an explosion that shook the area below it violently, breaking the glass of windows and shaking the trees and grass.

Alfred cautiously limped to the cloaked form before him, the numbness of Pallanto's lightning spell still in his limbs. The mage breathed, but didn't move. His gambit paid off; Pallanto used everything to deflect his attack. He smiled and reached for the unconscious mage, but someone held his hand. Or was it something? It felt like rope, or-

"Keep your filthy hands off my big brother!"

The voice was a little girl's, but its anger and malice came straight from hell. Turning, Alfred saw a baphomet, her hand extended, and a tendril of black-purple energy shooting from it and twining around him. He tried to pull it off him, but the baphomet just murmured something and more tendrils shot from her, grabbing him, slipping from under the protection of his cloak and injecting him with monster mana. Lucella looked on with cold indifference, as the mage's body twitched and shook, before going limp. She threw it to the side, and turned to Pallanto. He looked exhausted, but unharmed. She stroked his cheek.

"You owe me twice, now."

* * *

"Report."

"We caught seven men in the forest. Some of our patrols sustained only light injuries."

"That is good, Primera. Lucella?"

"We got two others in the city, one was going for the church, one for Pallanto. Both are detained. Pallanto sustained only minor bruises and extreme fatigue. It seems he managed to prevent the worst."

"That is… unexpected. But good, nonetheless. Alatar?"

"The one going for the palace is detained. He has some… major injuries. Unavoidable, I am afraid."

Druella held the incubus in her gaze for a while longer. She sighed. "That is good news, everyone. We got ten men, and five demon gems. According to Pallanto, those gems were all that he created. Still, we must remain vigilant for now; more fanatics can be lurking in the forest. You can rest now. The main threat was dealt with."

"What about the men we caught, my Lady?"

"I will interrogate all of them. If they are any more men around, then the answer will be inside their memories. After that… well, you know what happens when men attack a monster city. Primera, see to it that each group that caught a man has him delivered to them, after I finish the interrogation."

Primera smiled a wolfish grin. "Yes, my Lady."

Alatar stood up and moved to the exit of the garrison mess hall, now a makeshift conference room. He needed some rest, and a hearty meal. Druella's voice stopped him. "Alatar."

He turned and faced the lilim. "My Lady?"

"I will say it for everyone here: thank you. Your actions and knowledge saved many lives and spared us from much. I will lift your surveillance. You have proven yourself trustworthy. Any objections?" Druella looked around, at the rest of the participants. "None? Good. You are free to go."

"Thank you, my Lady." it still surprised him how easily he could speak those words, when there was a time he had actually declared war on the lilim. He exited the building, to meet with a bored Veronica. She hugged him tightly, and flew him to their home without a word.

* * *

Lucella had knelt on Pallanto's bed, after taking care of his injuries. To her, his face looked so childish and cute when he didn't wear that smug smile. The total lack of tension and worry made him look a decade younger. The stress of being the head of an underground chapter within the Order had carved some fine lines on his forehead and at the corners of his eyes. She had taken his mask off after her treatment; she couldn't bear to lose sight of such a face, now that she had the chance.

She stroked the side of his face, causing his eyelids to flutter. For a moment, she was tempted to look into his memories, but brushed the thought off.

Pallanto opened his eyes slowly. He felt the soft bed and the furry hand on his face. He groaned. "Where… am I?"

"At Lescatie. What you did was… I can't even begin to describe. Foolish? Reckless? Brave? Desperate? I'll go with foolish."

"So what, I am not in a sack and en route to the capital. And the city is undamaged." Pallanto said and tried to get up.

"Hey, not so fast, you will-" Lucella's concerned voice was lost in the vertigo Pallanto felt. She held his staggering body.

"Thanks." Pallanto said to her, her blushing face looking away.

"Going soft on me, magic boy?" She said with seductive innocence.

"Don't get your hopes up, girl. I prefer them big-"

SMACK!

"Owwwwww, that hurt!" Pallanto protested, rubbing his head.

"Humph! Idiot! I saved your ass and this is how you act?" Lucella left the room slamming the door behind her, leaving a smiling Pallanto nursing the bump on his head.

She stomped out to Lescatie's streets, irritated to no end. How dared he! After she healed him, twice, after saving him from the clutches of those lunatics! She headed for the park. It would soothe her nerves to have some relaxing time there. She spotted Mimil sitting on a bench there, munching some sweets.

"Hey, Lady Lucella. What happened? Come, sit here." Mimil waved at her.

"That jerk! You were right, he is the eternal schoolboy!" she grumbled as she sat besides her aide, grabbing a cookie and munching it furiously, her tail wagging in irritation.

"Pallanto?"

"Who else?"

Mimil listened to her grumbling a bit, before giggling. "You know, I think he is actually into you."

"What do you mean, Mimil? That prick! Why, I should have-"

"He IS the eternal schoolboy, when it comes to such stuff. He would give every girl he liked a hard time. Like the grade schooler he is." She flashed Lucella a mischievous grin. "You know, I think you should..."

* * *

"What have you found?"

"They sent a team to Lescatie after Pallanto's escape, commander. We miss three people from our ranks. We searched about them, and they seem to be prime suspects on the theft of equipment and the break-in. We are searching for any other members that have defected in our chapter, but it looks like they were the only ones. The mages, while much less disciplined, are too logical to be persuaded to that way of thinking. The knights are clean, for now. Many priests are under surveillance. But the main problem seems to be the rest of the Order. Alfonso has many supporters."

"Hmm, this is disturbing. Even if we remove the head, others will take over. We don't want to keep fighting this internal war forever, we need to show them their error, without bloodshed."

"May I propose something?"

Frederic looked at the successor of Pallanto. The young mage had a dangerous glint in his eye. _Let's see what good is your choice, Pallanto._ "Go on."

"What if, the head priest was disgraced, instead? We can frame him for conspiring against the Order."

"Internal Order schemes are hardly rare… it won't do him much harm if he were to be known to scheme his way up."

"Not with Order people." the mage grinned. "With monsters."

"!" the suggestion caught the commander by surprise. After some thought, he returned the grin. "It would surely disillusion most, if not all of his supporters." _Not bad choice, Pallanto._ "But it would destabilize the treaty. Are you sure we can manage this?"

"Well, if it remains within the Order, it will hardly cause the treaty any harm. The state heads that support it will know nothing. The Order won't want this to get out, given the recent incidents."

"Impressive. Good job, kid. See to it that it happens. Remember, we have some connections to Lescatie of our own. Use them. And be careful not to leave anything that can cause doubt. But don't set it up too cleanly; that can cause doubt in and on itself as a set-up."

"Understood, commander." The young mage nodded and left the commander's office. Frederic smiled after his door closed. _It seems you picked well, Pallanto. That takes a weight off my back._

* * *

Chapter 6 is out. Criticism Welcome.


	8. Consequences

A/N: Warning, lemon (small). Read and review.

The steps of two figures were muffled by the thick grass that grew on the forest clearing. "Are you sure about this, Alatar? Why didn't you ask Veronica?"

"Veronica, while skilled, won't attack me with the intention to kill, Wilmaria. Primera is a close second, but her fighting style is mainly hand-to-hand and archery. I'll have to spar with her later, but right now, I must improve on what I lack."

"Fair enough. My sword won't kill you, but it will get you aroused. Will you be all right with that?"

"Veronica is nearby, training with a dullahan and a succubus. Which reminds me: I won't use spells." Alatar drew a silver blade, and fell to a fighting stance. "And I'll have to train in the spell department with Pallanto and Mimil."

Wilmaria mimicked him. "You know, we have fought before, and you did well. Why this sudden change of heart?"

"When I attacked, I did so on my own terms. I used stealth, battlefield manipulation, exploiting flaws in group attacks… but fighting one-on-one is an entirely different game. My last fight showed me that very clearly."

"But you detained the guy-"

"That, I did. But the risk was too great for my liking. And it involved Veronica, too. So, training it is."

After a tense moment, the two lunged at each other, blades shining under the morning sun.

* * *

"They seem very enthusiastic about it." Pallanto mused, as he watched the two figures clash at each other.

"It's only Alatar. I don't get why he was so insistent, and Veronica wouldn't tell, either. His target was badly injured, and had scorch marks on his arms." Lucella answered, munching a cookie. "He practically made Wilmaria promise to train with him, and promised to aid her finish the backlog of her work."

"Oh well, who am I to judge. The guy is just as reckless as he was back in his training days." Pallanto smiled faintly, as the memory of Alatar asking for books and advice, still clad in his full plate, crossed his mind.

"You know, you could use a bit of training, yourself." Lucella tossed nonchalantly. "That mage almost got you, you know. If I hadn't been there..." she threw a side glance at his face, as the mage sighed.

"Yes, I know, I was unprepared. And that, for a mage, is a fatal mistake. Still, its not like I can read anything new here… most of the books in the library are not battle-specific, or usable by humans. And I've already read everything else..."

"I meant battle training, magic boy. You could use a few more tricks up your sleeve. And some spells, even if they are not battle specific, can be used for avoiding tricky situations. Tell me, how do you even prepare for battle? Don't you just toss spells behind a wall of soldiers?"

"That was the standard tactic, before Lescatie. But after that… let's say that humans have quite amazing adapting abilities. You should know that quite well."

The baphomet looked at Alatar and Wilmaria, who were still fighting furiously. "Well… yes, I do know. Still, sometimes it's just not enough." she commented, as the two fighters froze, Wilmaria's blade almost touching Alatar's neck. "See, that's what I am talking about."

"What? Oh, he lost. Oh well, I get your point. But are there any mages with battle experience left in Lescatie? Mimil is with Lady Druella, Alatar is busy..." he paused as he caught a side glance of Lucella. "… you? You can't be serious!"

"What's the matter, magic boy? Afraid you'll be beaten by a girl?" Her mocking tone was even more evident by her childish voice. "Come on, I won't hurt you very badly."

"That's hardly the case, flat chest." Pallanto jabbed back."It's just that you have ridiculous mana reserves and no combat spell, or human spell, whatsoever in your books."

"You really think so, magic boy? Didn't Mimil tell you it was I who turned her?"

"Hmmm… all right, girl, you got my attention. But!" his eyes hardened. "It's just a magic duel. No strings attached. Or loosened, for that matter. If someone calls quits, it's over. Deal?"

"Humph! You are no fun at all. Deal." Her furry paw shook his gloved hand. "Just don't cry when I hand you that wimpy ass of yours."

* * *

Alatar fell to his knees, panting and drenched in sweat. Wilmaria fared much better; she was still standing.

"Your improvisation is surely first class" she told in a dry tone of a drill Sargent to the man kneeling before her. "And your reflexes and agility are quite high, although you still have room for improvement. But your strength and stamina are quite lacking, especially for an incubus. While you can take on most human soldiers, I doubt you have the same chances against some of the more trained ones."

She tilted her head, with a questioning look. "How is that? I do recall that our fights were short, but quite intense. Your strength should have only increased since then."

Alatar took some time to catch his breath, before answering. "I am not like most incubi. I was not turned through intercourse. Hell, for all I know, my transformation could be reversing, or even killing me." He shot a toothy, nasty grin. "And that is something Veronica must never know. Not until I have found something to do about it."

Wilmaria sighed. "It's not good to hide such things from your wife, Alatar… Maybe Lady Druella could do something about it."

"I doubt it. What I did, the way I was turned… I know that there is no precedent." Alatar rose to his feet, using his silver blade as a support to prop himself up.

"Have it your way. At least, have you spoken to the mages? You might find out something."

"I'll do that. But, for the time being, it seems that my limit is about one hour. I'll have to make do with that." he stretched his sore muscles.

"Whatever. I trust you not to be as reckless. Oh, here comes Veronica." Wilmaria said, as the blond succubus rushed from the canopy to meet them.

Veronica flapped her wings hard, flying full force towards her husband, and inevitably crashing into him in a tight hug. She looked tired and sweaty, but satisfied.

"Good afternoon hubby. Are you well? Lady Wilmaria can be rough sometimes." she whispered in Alatar's ear, smiling awkwardly.

"He's fine. Don't for get your promise to help with the backlog of the paperwork." Wilmaria scoffed. "Now, get cleaned up. Both of you look like a mess." A sudden smile crossed her face. "You know, I know just the perfect place. The Fluffy Tails onsen. That should get your strength up for tomorrow."

"Thanks, Lady Wilmaria!" Veronica shared a knowing smile with her superior.

"No problem. Just be sure to show up tomorrow at 8 o'clock sharp. No excuses allowed." Wilmaria tried to sound stern, but failed miserably to hide her smug tone.

* * *

"You sure held your own there, magic boy." Lucella smirked.

"And you sure pulled no punches." Pallanto felt the sting of her smug tone, but the scorch marks on his robe reminded him of the painful truth. "It's no wonder you are considered a class A threat."

"I'll take that as a compliment. So, are you in for another session tomorrow?"

"I think I'm good for the week. Sheesh, I am exhausted. I could really go for some boar roast and spiced wine. I wonder if they are sold here."

"Ever the cautious guy? We do import human realm foodstuffs, you know."

"I didn't have much time to pack my favourites when I left, and I am the type that likes to prepare. Oh well, I'll see what safe food is on sale, and get rid of the demonic energy later."

"I know just the place..."

_Later…_

"Ahh, that hits the spot." Pallanto sighed as he took a sip from a glass of amber brandy. "Thank you, miss." he smiled at the kikimora waitress. The waitress smiled back politely, but left without a word, leaving Pallanto a tad disappointed.

"It's _madam, _not miss. She is married. Didn't you notice the ring?" Lucella said, half amused, half annoyed. They were inside one of Lescatie's fancy restaurants. Pallanto had changed his robe and applied an ointment to his burns, after the insistence of Lucella, and her following disappointment when he told her he would do this alone.

Pallanto laughed. "My bad. Still, I thought you would take me to some candy shop. Mimil certainly preferred those." He leaned back to his chair. "How is it that they allow you to enter here, by the way? Aren't kids prohibited to enter establishments that serve alcohol?"

"Humph! Who do you think I am, magic boy? I am decades older than you! Besides, it's because of me that you were allowed to enter."

"Why so?"

"Look at yourself. A guy with a dark cloak and magical barrier around him? You are suspicious as all hell. If I wasn't Lady Druella's advisor, you would have been kicked out."

"My thanks to you, then." Pallanto said, raising his glass in a mocking toast. "Let's just hope that the restaurant accepts human currency. Is it still in circulation?"

"Nope. It stopped after the city was conquered. And it is a pretty expensive restaurant..." Lucella said in a nonchalant way. Pallanto's hand froze.

"You are kidding, aren't you?"

"I do believe that people who don't have money to pay have to pay with their bodies..."

Pallanto put his glass down, to hide his trembling hand. "Maybe Alatar-"

He was interrupted by the baphomet's childish laugh. "Oh, sit down, you. Seriously, the look on your face..." She kept laughing until a few disapproving stares calmed her down. "All my expenses are paid by the palace. And, since you are with me, that covers you too."

"You are really enjoying this, don't you? All right, miss, how much will I owe you?"

"Besides that two times I helped you out?"

"You begin to sound less like a baphomet and more like a… what is it called..."

"Gyoubu Danuki. And no, I am not going to keep a record of your debts. With the dense, defenceless way you think and act, you wouldn't have a chance against one."

"You dodge the question. I can't leave all my expenses on you."

"Such a gentleman!" Lucella said in a fake surprised tone. "I'll find some kind of work for you, don't you worry." she smiled as Pallanto frowned. "Yes, I know you can't return to Order controlled kingdoms, or any human kingdoms, for that matter. Veronica told me. So, you have better make yourself at home here. It's your best bet, especially if you want to work on magic."

Pallanto sighed, and his frown deepened. "So the cat's out of the bag. Fine, Lucella, you _may _have a grip on me. Not a very strong one, but still, it's better than everybody else."

Lucella's eyes softened. "What do you know, so you can be serious at times. It's a pity you are not like this more often. You should take some pointers from Alatar."

Pallanto's face became grim at the mention of his friend. Leaning towards the table, he whispered "You know, actually it's Alatar that has me the most worried."

* * *

"This is quite fancy for an onsen. They even have personal hot spring baths."

"Lady Wilmaria's suggestions are always spot-on, dear. Now, what will you have first? A meal? A bath? Or-"

Veronica was interrupted by Alatar's kiss. They made out passionately, as their hands worked fast to relieve the other of their clothes. When the last garment fell to the floor, Alatar broke their kiss with a wet plop.

"-me?" Veronica said with a flushed face.

Alatar looked into her eyes, feeling the lust build up inside both of them. He smiled a wolfish grin. "I think I'll have _you _for a meal… in the bath." He grabbed her by her butt, lifting her as she clung to him. His manhood was swelling fast, and the hot liquid dripping on it, courtesy of Veronica, just fueled it further. He entered the open air bath, and just as he lowered both of them into the hot water, Veronica moved, lowering her entrance and taking in his manhood. This whole process made both of them groan heavily, as the day's fatigue melted away and the shoulder-high water filled their bodies with intense relaxation. That relaxation only heightened the intense pleasure of their lovemaking. Veronica started shaking her hips furiously, her hands scratching Alatar's back, while he fondled her now slippery body, slamming her pelvis against his manhood, panting wildly. The friction between their bodies, while lessened because of the water, caused ever increasing pleasure in crashing waves.

Alatar nibbled on his wife's ear, earning a surprised yelp and a tightening of her womanhood. He felt her shuddering, and smiled; she loved it when he did this. His action didn't go unanswered, though; he felt her hand caressing and lightly scratching the back of his neck, while a silky moan caressed his ear and his brain. Grunting softly, he increased his rhythm, feeling her womanhood tighten, until their release hit both of them hard. After a while, Alatar's vision dimmed down from completely white to normal.

A light breeze swept at his face, and the cold feeling made him turn to see the source. It turned out that it came from the outside; the private open-air bath had a majestic view of the forest. Not that he was in any condition to notice it when he entered. He felt Veronica stir, no doubt from the same reason.

"It's a beautiful view, don't you think?"

"I am hugging a far more beautiful view right now."

"Oh, stop it, you silly!" Veronica giggled, splashing some hot water on his sweaty face. "We should come here more often."

"Well, Wilmaria did make a good suggestion. I'll have to thank her tomorrow."

"Honey, Lady Wilmaria knows her stuff when it comes to locations. She is the captain of the royal guard for a reason."

"Hmmm…" Alatar hugged Veronica close, their cheeks touching as their bodies pressed together and their heads were turned to the sight of the forest.

"You know" Veronica whispered "we checked in an hour after lunch, and dinner will be served in four hours… " she turned to him and smiled seductively, her violet eyes shining. "What will we do to pass the time?"

Alatar traced his finger along her cheek. "I'll think of a thing or two."

_Later…_

"This is good! I'll ask the cook for the recipe!" Veronica munched on some fried vegetables with spices.

Alatar smiled, as he fed her some fish tempura dipped in soy sauce. The low-seated table only had one seat, but that was intentional; Veronica was sitting on his lap, her soft warmth spreading through his body.

"We should come here more often, then." he said casually. "I feel really revitalized after that… bath."

Veronica giggled. "Well, you did seem to have a lot of pent-up fatigue and stress. This onsen prides itself on restoring vitality and stamina."

Alatar's smile flickered ever so slightly, as he remembered Wilmaria's words. _It's not good to hide such things from your wife, __Alatar. _Veronica noticed his slight shift of mood.

"Is everything all right, honey?"

"Actually, there is another reason for my decreased stamina." _Here goes nothing._

He took a deep breath and his smile vanished. "The problem is actually… me. My transformation, that is." He took a sip from his sake cup. "I wasn't transformed like a normal incubus. My transformation… I think by body rejects it, little by little. And it destroys itself in the process."

"But…" Veronica seemed confused. "But we are together all the time. And you were quite powerful when…"

Alatar sighed. "We we first joined at the forest, I had five devil gems on me, that I stole from the market. I repaid the merchant later, don't worry." he said quickly, watching Veronica's scowl. "The point is, all that energy you pumped into me then, I trapped it. And I used it to transform after my sealing. So, I wasn't turned then. When I was turned, I had no feelings. The demonic energy couldn't find lust to latch on. So, it began leaving my body. I kept it trapped inside me with my cloak and barrier, but still…"

Veronica stroked his head, and kissed him on the forehead. "It's all right, honey. I'm sure that Lady Mimil will figure something out-"

"It's getting worse. See, do you remember what happened after?" Veronica shuddered at the memory of Alatar using monster mana, his form sending waves of hate and anger. "When I first used monster mana, I fused it with my wrath. That is the lingering link of monster mana with me. That is why I can summon it… like that. The way I am now, I doubt even Druella can help me. I may even become like the demons of old-"

"NO!" Veronica cried, hugging him. "We'll get though this. I promise you." she whispered in his ear, stroking his head.

* * *

Druella came out of the interrogation room, with Mimil in tow, her face grim. Wilmaria stood up from her chair, as two werewolves took the last prisoner to their den, awaiting orders.

"Is everything all right, my Lady?"

"Summon a council with the war leaders. Call Alatar and Pallanto, too. We have some serious trouble."

"Yes, my Lady."

* * *

A/N.: Plot, foreshadowing, cliffhangers, you know the drill. Read and review.


	9. Risky Plans

As Druella entered the room, everyone stood up. "Sit down. Is everyone here? Good." The lilim sat at the head of the table. "I called you here for a sudden development. After interrogating the prisoners of the attack, I found out something… disturbing. Very disturbing."

She snapped her fingers and a map unfolded and hovered besides her. "The faction that attacked us has several safehouses along the border, where they store stolen gear and supplies. However..." she pointed to a specific spot "… here they have a research facility. They have kidnapped several mamono here and keep them imprisoned. This facility is deeper inside human territory than the rest."

"Did you find out why they need such a facility, my Lady?" Primera asked.

"There wasn't a clue on the minds of the foot soldiers and the knights, and the mage has protected that part extremely carefully. We can only speculate. It will take some time to undo the seals, unless we convince him to give it up willingly."

"I can make an educated guess." Alatar spoke up. All eyes turned on him. "It probably is a facility for harvesting monster mana."

"They can get monster mana the moment they enter the monster realm, Alatar." Primera said.

"That is true. However, they need vast amounts. The amount present in the demonic realms, while high, is not concentrated enough so that harvesting it can be efficient. And they need a reliable, stable source. That is the reason they kidnapped all those mamono, at least by my estimation. Of course, conducting experiments is also a possible activity there."

"Why would they need monster mana to begin with?" Princess Francesca asked.

Alatar's face darkened. "For the same reason they attacked the city. They want to create more like me." Deathly silence followed his words. "They needed Pallanto alive to learn of the modified procedure. However, even without it, they can produce something that is close enough. The resulting artificial incubus won't be as dangerous as I was, considering that he will lack the trapped holy energy. However, he will be just as lethal. Those soldiers, while short-lived, can be trained to be extremely destructive."

"Short-lived?" Mimil asked.

Alatar shared a look with Veronica and Wilmaria. "Yes. I'll explain to you later. The soldiers produced this way will have a lifetime of about a decade or two. Also, they will need the mana of the mamono that initially turned them. But, all things considered, they will be far more dangerous than most human soldiers."

He turned to the map. "The area of the facility is also quite problematic. It is surrounded by two forts. They probably pose as an Order safehouse or monastery to avoid questions. The security is bound to be tight. Also, I don't know how much knowledge the three defectors from the Order of Shadows have imparted to them. I must contact my former commander to learn how many members have defected or are under suspicion."

"Will do, Alatar." Pallanto followed. "Also, the stash of blessed weapons that we captured does not amount to the one reported as stolen. That means that they will also have some of those as well."

"Getting the mamono free will be quite challenging." Koyoi spoke up. "The safehouse is inside a ridge, between two rocky hills. I can assume it extends into the ground. Two fortresses are atop those hills, and the area is sparsely forested. Even a frontal assault-"

"A frontal assault is no good, Koyoi" princess Francesca cut her off. "It will be a violation of the treaty. And this was exactly what those freaks wanted. Whatever must be done, it must be done quickly and quietly. And leave no evidence behind."

"We can try to contact Frederic" Pallanto proposed. "After all, it is something that he will want eradicated as well."

"It seems we will need a lot of magical aid." Alatar said, looking at Mimil and Lucella. "The magical items of the order can be of great help. I do believe… that infiltration is possible. It is a risky plan, and we will need the help of the Order of Shadows."

"What is that plan?" Druella asked.

Alatar flashed a most unsettling grin. "I turn Pallanto and myself in."

* * *

"Hold still." Mimil ordered.

Alatar sat on a stool, as Mimil's tentacles probed his body, naked from the waist up. Pallanto, Veronica and Lucella watched in silence from a corner. After a good fifteen minutes, the tentacles retracted.

"Well, it seems that your assumption is correct, Alatar. The good news is, frequent doses of monster mana can impede the progression, but it will proceed over time. Your body does reject its transformation. And the link of the mana to your wrath doesn't seem to diminish. In fact, the more you use it like this, the stronger it will get." Mimil concluded.

"Is there anything we can do?" Veronica asked, desperation seeping into her voice.

"I can't say for sure, for now. I'll need to conduct some experiments. So, I'll need all of you to come to the palace at least three times per week. Our forces will take about two weeks to prepare for the attack plan. I'll do what I can about it until then. After that… we will see how things turn out. Assuming you are alive, and you have refrained to use monster mana like you did." The last part was delivered by Mimil to Alatar with a strict glare.

"Thanks. I really appreciate it." Alatar said, as he put on his clothes.

"Take it easy now. We have some rough days coming." Mimil said as Alatar and Veronica left the room.

"So?" Pallanto asked after the door was closed.

"As I've said to you before, this thing you did seems all the nastier the more I look at it. Isn't this the part where you propose something about it? It is you, after all, who is the authority on heretical seals." Mimil said pointedly.

"Let's leave that for later and focus on the task at hand, Mimil." Lucella intervened. "We must consult with Lady Druella about this. We might even need help from even higher up."

"You mean, the Demon Lord herself?" Pallanto asked, worried.

"Yes. That procedure exploited a loophole in the very nature of monsters. It may be our only chance."

* * *

"Greetings, commander."

"Greetings to you, too, Benjamin. Were you noticed by anyone?"

"No, I wasn't. Don't worry about it, being under almost house arrest doesn't mean you can't accept visitors."

"It's not the legal side that I am worried about. So, what is it?"

"I received a message from my predecessor. It seems that they are planing an operation to hit a certain safehouse of the radical faction. They have proposed an interesting plan, and it will serve our purposes, too." The head of the mages branch of the Order of Shadows handed the commander a scroll.

"Let's see… yes, that will kill two birds with one stone. I'll have the men they need. What about the priest?"

"He seems to have withdrawn from the scene. His official excuse is that he needed some time for rest and prayer, and he said that he'll move to one of the monastic orders for a while."

"Any other suspects?"

"Quite some, unfortunately. Mostly knights and priests, but I do have some mages under surveillance, too."

"Damn. Well, it seems that we need to execute this plan flawlessly, then. Notify only the shadow members that I'll choose. None else needs to know."

"We have some members stationed around the area. Should we enlist them?"

"No. This will draw suspicion. Alfonso is spooked, after the failed attempt. He knows that the radical faction is exposed. He probably suspects that I know its links to him. It is very possible that he will try to amass all his followers for a frontal assault."

"I don't think he will be too rushed, commander. The failed attempt was dealt with in a very efficient way. The Order states have learned nothing of it. And, of course, Alfonso didn't reveal it, considering its utter failure."

"True. Still, it is us that must act with haste. The more we wait, the more fanatics and impressionable people he will recruit. See to it that news of the priest's _betrayal _reach only the appropriate ears."

"Understood, commander."

"Now, enough grim business talk. Care for a glass of brandy? Pallanto loved it."

"Greetings, brother Alfonso."

"Blessings of the Chief God upon you, brother. Is the plan going according to schedule?"

"Yes, brother. Although some begin to question-"

"Yes, I know. Her will manifests in mysterious ways, brother. She deemed appropriate to use the very miasma of the monsters as a weapon against them. Rest assured, our brothers that sacrificed their bodies for this will be rewarded by her, and remembered by us. How many are there?"

"Four. The procedure is very exhausting, brother Alfonso, and requires much of our resources and people."

"Have hope, brother, more will join our cause. More come to us every day. We will prevail."

"By Her will, brother. Come now, you must be exhausted from your trip."

* * *

"Even though I told you to take it easy, you want to spar with me?" Mimil's scowl would seem cute, given her childish appearance, but the tentacles, waving menacingly, meant business.

"Well, you would know when to stop the duel. That's why you are the most suitable." Alatar said, as they walked to the forest clearing. "Besides, I need to kill some time while Veronica is training."

Mimil sighed. "You could always just, you know, have some cookies, enjoy the view… I don't know how your Order training changed you, but you are a far cry from what the headmaster described to me."

"More than you'll even even suspect." Alatar smiled. "Besides, wasn't it you that proposed a better battle training for the mages a few years before?"

"Oh, so you did take notice. No matter. Let's get this over with."

"Do let's."

_Later…_

"You seem to have improved since the last time we fought, in terms of concentration and tactics." Mimil commented. Alatar was panting, and the ground around them was scarred by the arcane energy they used against each other. "However, your mana is considerably less. That limits your options very much."

"Your recommendations?"

"Besides avoiding battle altogether? Finish fights with speed and efficiency. No large scale spells for now, unless it's a matter of life and death. Which could very well be one, given the nature of your problem." She wiped the sweat off her forehead. "Also, let me give you an examination now. With such mana loss, the changes in your body should become even more evident."

As Alatar took off his top, Veronica appeared from the edge of the clearing. Mimil turned to her, waved and called her.

"Oh, Veronica, good timing. It's time for an experiment, and after that Alatar must replenish his mana. If you could sit over there, for now. Now, Alatar, stand still."

* * *

A/N: Small chapter, still foreshadowing and plot. Read and review.


	10. Black Ops

"Is everyone ready?"

A small group, consisting of salamanders and werewolves, nodded. Veronica and Wilmaria checked their gear, before giving Alatar and Pallanto a thumbs up.

"See you on the other side, love." Veronica said before kissing Alatar deeply, ignoring the stares of the armed group.

_Later…_

"Who goes there?"

"The ones you seek." Pallanto said, raising his hand and forming a hand sign.

The two cloaked men relaxed, and let go of the hilts of their swords. "About time you two showed up." one of the men grumbled.

"We had to avoid a couple of patrols. Seems our mutual friend has tightened the security." Pallanto said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"Whatever. Let's get this over with." the other man said in a very unfriendly tone. The two of them followed Alatar and Pallanto from behind, as they made their way to the hidden base.

"They certainly don't look look that excited to see us." Alatar whispered to his friend.

"Well, most of the people from the Order of Shadows don't know of your motives or plan behind your actions. And, from those that do, most don't approve."

"I thought that the results would convince them of the necessity of all that."

"The mages were mostly convinced, but disapprove nonetheless. The knights disapprove of it altogether. I told you it was a crazy plan, turning yourself into an incubus. And, in the long run, they may even be proven to be right."

"I'll have to make you explain that last part in detail, after we finish up here."

"That, I will. If we manage to pull this plan off in one piece. You do have a knack for crazy plans."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Don't. If you laugh at death, eventually he'll laugh back at you. Now that you are a happily married man, or rather incubus, you should look after yourself and your family more."

"You sound like a parent."

"Well, I did watch over you during your training days with Frederic. You have to work on your attitude towards recklessness. A little restraint never killed anyone."

"It's a bit late for that. Anyway, what do you think of our chances?"

"The priest will be wary, sure. But me and you are something he can't ignore or refuse."

"Isn't it a bit too convenient? He was defeated at a major operation, and then his objective just pops up to his front door? He'll surely be suspicious."

"Not quite. I've let out a few false rumors to keep him on his toes, about me going hunting some runaway members that managed to kidnap you. It shouldn't be too much of a stretch to assume they succeeded in capturing me as well."

"You sure don't like taking chances, do you?"

"You know me. My successor was also proactive in this. Those knights following us are two of the undercover agents that have infiltrated the radical faction, posing as regular knights. It was a bit of a risk, knowing that a rogue member could rat them out. They have been laying some groundwork, corroding the faction from the inside out. So, bear with them for a while, their assistance is vital."

"I understand as much. I must say I even intended it. You understand-"

"Yes, I do, pal. I am a wizard too, you know. I understand more than you think. Now prepare yourself. We are close, and we must make the arrangements here."

Pallanto turned to the two figures that were following them in silence. "This is the designated spot. Now, gentlemen, if you will?" The two figures pulled out a length of rope from their cloaks, and tied Alatar and Pallanto's hands behind their backs. The sound of metal made Pallanto turn; the two men were holding blessed swords. "Blessed swords, nice! Just make sure you don't touch Alatar with these. Even a small cut can be a serious wound for him." The men nodded, and gagged them.

One of them shoved Alatar forth. "Get going, heretic scum!" he told him with a harsh tone.

_Good training, Frederic. They surely act the part._

* * *

"Halt! Who goes there?"

"It's us." The two knights pulled their hoods.

"You were missing for two whole days. Father Alfonso is very worried."

"Secret mission. We need to see the Father."

"He is praying right now-"

"Tell him we got him."

The guard frowned, but when the knight pulled the hood from Pallanto's face, his eyes widened in recognition. "Well, surely Her favor blessed you, brother. The heretic himself!" he spat at Pallanto's face. "I'll inform him right away."

The two knights shoved their captives inside, keeping their swords pointed at their backs. Beads of sweat formed on Alatar's face; the very air felt scalding hot and breathing became painful. _Blessed ground. Damn. This will complicate things._ He shot a side glance at Pallanto, who seemed to already notice the problem.

The four men moved deeper inside the narrow corridors of the base. Most doors along their way were closed, but the few open ones revealed empty beds. _It must be the time when shifts of patrols change._ While this thought was comforting, the number of closed doors kept Alatar uneasy. It would have to be an extremely well executed attack, if they were to slip out alive and unnoticed; the number of troops inside the safehouse could be much larger than they estimated.

"I'll take him from here." A deep voice interrupted his train of thought. A monk with bright blue eyes and shaved head stood before them. They had reached a room that seemed to be the central hub; six open doors revealed ever-stretching corridors. _Just how big is this safehouse?_

"The heretic?" One of their accompanying knights asked, nudging Pallanto.

"No." the monk responded, and closed in on Alatar. "The Forgotten One."

A moment of stunned silence passed all too quickly, and the knight holding Alatar grunted and shoved him forward. "Careful with your blade, brother." came the calm reply of the monk. "I want him alive and well. Follow me."

Alatar shot a quick glance at Pallanto, his eyes betraying the feeling of unease at this development. Separating them would complicate matters considerably. Pallanto's eyes hardened; he clearly wasn't anticipating this, either. It seemed that they would have to improvise.

* * *

The monk guided Alatar to a small room with a lone sturdy iron chair at its center. Two guards stood there, watching in silence as he was shackled to the chair with steel chains.

"Leave us and lock the door." the monk ordered.

The two guards took his accompanying knight out and closed the door without hesitation. Obviously, they were used to this command. The monk waited until the loud clank of the door signified that they wouldn't be bothered, before taking his gag off.

"Better now, Forgotten One?"

"What do you want?"

"I want to talk."

"..."

"I learned many things about you, Alatar. Most are actually quite inspiring." The monk pulled a wooden chair from the corner and placed it in front of his captive, and sat. "From what I've gathered, I find it hard to believe that you, of all people, would be working against humanity."

Alatar said nothing, his violet eyes studying the curious monk intently. The monk seemed calm and composed, a far cry from what he expected from the radical faction. "Don't look too surprised, now. We know many things. Your past… I can only imagine the pain you had to go through." Alatar's eyes lost focus momentarily, but the monk made no indication that he noticed. "And your training… well, it makes our elite forces look like a joke. Also, resisting a full-blown… attack, from a succubus and not turning…"

The monk sighed. "I find it hard to believe that anything you've done would be in order to harm humans, or lead them astray. So, you turning against us makes no sense whatsoever. That story your friends fed the council and the Order, I never believed it." His blue eyes looked deep into the violet eyes of his captive. "Also, the Seals of Nemesis can only be cast by someone granted approval by the Goddess. Father Fullmoon would not be so hesitant, for someone favored by Her, to cast them to you. So, I came to the conclusion that you turned by your own volition, after being sealed. Quite risky and, of course, very questionable, morally speaking. But the logic was undeniable. And the result… was one of a kind."

Alatar's sense of unease grew. The man was talking like a friend, praising and chastising him. He spoke, for the first time since entering.

"So, I guess this is the part where you try to convince me that you are my friend? Don't bother."

"I guess so. You have been trained, and trained yourself, on many things, including interrogation. So, I can safely assume that such feeble techniques are of no use. No matter, I am not interested in that anyway. I am more interested in your reasoning. Why did you side with the monsters in the end? And how can you accept that kind of truce that was established?" The monk leaned a bit to him. "I think I can answer both of these questions for you. See, we have quite some experience, as we have successfully created some artificial incubi already." He leaned back, smiling.

"The reason you sided with the monsters is your own survival. You can't survive otherwise. Your turning created a botched incubus, something that lives on borrowed time. Our solders are like this, too. Of course, ours are not unsealed, like you are. As for the latter, you estimate that this truce is the best we could manage, all things considering. Well then, allow me to inform you that you are wrong in both aspects."

Alatar struggled to keep his face frozen.

"You see, as we experimented around the procedure, in order to grasp its fundamental concept, we found out that we can keep an artificial incubus alive, given that we have the source of the monster energy that turned him at hand. What even the others don't know, is that this isn't the only thing that can keep you alive."

"Bait and switch?"

"Hardly. Just demonstrating how much we have progressed in this idea of yours. As for the second matter, I think it answers itself. With incubi soldiers produced at a large enough rate, the monster side won't have a chance. Their whole shield is their allure and corruption; their fighting prowess, even that of a lilim, is meaningless before numbers, skill and sheer determination. That stalemate truce is just a brief respite. Did you seriously believed it would last for more than a few years? The monsters are growing restless, and quite a few minor violations have already occurred. The Order decided to cover them up and deal with them in secret, to keep this fragile peace. But we both know better. This will end in blood. One way, or another. So, stop fooling yourself, believing that this truce is in any way in our favor. It is not. The demonic side is getting stronger by the day. In other kingdoms, special magical barriers had to be cast to hold the demonic energy at bay. That, unfortunately, is the nature of our foe."

The monk rubbed his temples, and the stern look in his blue eyes reminded Alatar of Frederic, and that day he was initiated into the Order of Shadows. It actually caused his heart to clench. "This truce you achieved, will mean nothing if we don't push through. Understand that. If things remain as they are, it will be even more dangerous, as more and more countries will be corrupted, slowly but surely, and still maintain the illusion of safety. Don't try to claim that the monsters will keep it, either; the recent events have already proved you wrong. If there is a radical faction within the Order, there is sure to be one among the monsters as well."

"You seem… different, from the priests I have met so far."

"I'll take that as a compliment, especially coming from you. See, Father Alfonso is the charismatic leader of our faction, but I am its brain. Like you, I think logically, and I see ahead. And what I see, is not nice. So, I will ask you this: when the time unavoidably comes, where we will be forced to answer in force, where will you stand?"

Alatar kept silent for a while, but the monk waited patiently. Finally, he took a deep breath. "All right, monk, I don't know your game, but I'll play along. That thing about keeping myself alive without my wife, it's a bluff. You can't expect me to believe this; I created the method-"

"That, you did. But you never got around with testing it on anyone else than you, did you? I admit, we had quite some… unfortunate failures. But my own method is working just well, and without the need of a monster. Our own soldiers are proof of that."

"Be this as you say, which I doubt, still I can't turn back. Humanity has rejected me. Hell, even the monsters are suspicious of me. So, to answer your question, I will be far, far away from the front. I sure as hell don't look forward into facing the Order; some people in the Order call me friend, despite all this."

The monk fell into silence for a while, lowering his head in thought. "What if… " he started, and raised his gaze into Alatar's eyes "… I told you that I can grant you another life? Besides humanity? Fighting for what you believe in?"

The answer to the following stunned silence came in the form of a loud explosion, shaking the ground below them.

* * *

"They should have entered the compound by now." Mimil's tone was flat, but her tentacles betrayed her nervousness. "It's a real pity we can't be closer to them."

"It is a necessary risk we must take, dear. If monsters of our caliber are discovered closing in on the border, nevermind inside human territory, the consequences would be disastrous." Druella answered in a similar tone, but her index finger played with a lock of her long white hair, a sign that she was stressed.

"It's not that I doubt the two of them! We sent with them two elite squads!" Mimil protested. Druella would usually smile at this show of childishness; it was Mimil, after all, along with Sasha, that had opposed to Alatar's execution. Tonight, however, her ever-growing unease made her to express her inner thoughts to her advisor.

"Actually, I am. But not for their safety." Following Mimil's questioning look, she sighed. "Alatar, even as an incubus, and a married one at that, is still an unknown factor. He didn't turn the normal way, and he never lost sight of his goal. In his mind, the peace between us and humans was the best he could hope for. Which is true, if you think about it logically. But… I can't shake that feeling… what if they have found a way, a method, something to upset the base of his reasoning? The former headmaster said that himself. He is a very logical man. Same with his friend, who is even more prone to defect, considering he is still human. They have proved themselves useful to Lescatie, but was it only because they had a shared interest?"

"I believe that Alatar has a strong bond with us, a bond he won't ignore. He deeply cares about Veronica. Pallanto, on the other hand… we will have to put our trust to Lady Lucella. If those two defect, only the Commander of the Order of Holy Light will be left to support the treaty. And if those two turn against it..." she shuddered. The memories of Alatar's attack were still fresh, and the city still bore some scars. "Do you want me to take any precautionary measures, my Lady?"

Druella sighed. "No, we will have to put our trust in them not to be seduced by the radical faction. Although there is a big enough possibility that they may aid those fanatics without their will. No matter, if things turn for the worst, I'll intervene. The treaty be damned, I'll not abandon my subjects to those barbarians."

* * *

A/N: Read and review.

To the reviewer of "Do you mind?" : Lacking the means to answer otherwise, here goes:

First, you flatter me by describing the horny stories I blurt out as "work" :) but thanks for the review.

Second, I try to finish this series, but I am in a big slump right now, so I try to keep writing. Last time I stopped, it took me years to start again, but work and life won't cooperate. I am struggling with another one-shot but it has already become way too big to be described as such, so I'll be breaking it into smaller chapters as a mini-series.


	11. The Safehouse

"What was that?" the monk shouted to the guards standing outside the room. One of them opened the door, a look of panic on his face.

"We are under attack! We must-" his panicked report was cut short, as the undercover knight hit him on the back of his neck, leaving him unconscious on the floor. The monk moved with surprising speed, engaging the armed man in hand to hand combat. Alatar looked with interest that turned to shock, as the monk utilized the cramped space of the corridor and the knight's armor to his advantage, hitting with precise moves with an unknown martial art, until his opponent collapsed in a heap of panting steel and flesh. He grabbed the knight's blessed sword, and raised it to finish him off, but another explosion's shockwave and a wave of demonic energy swept through the corridor. He kicked the knight's neck, rendering him unconscious, turned and ran further down, leaving Alatar tied inside the interrogation room.

Alatar tried to free himself from the steel chains to no avail. The knight seemed to be breathing, but for now he was out. A second wave of demonic energy washed over him like fresh air. He heard loud yells, metal clashing against metal and bestial growls. The sounds of combat died down, and then the unmistakable sounds of victory began: moaning and panting, slapping of flesh and orgasmic cries. The flapping of wings that came after was even more reassuring; he felt Veronica close in on him fast. Sure enough, she appeared soon after, flying low in high speed.

"Honey! Did they hurt you?"

"No, love. You appeared just in time. Just… don't fly inside the corridors. It's not safe."

"Humph! I came at full speed to save you and this is all you have to say to me?" she pouted, as she cut the chains with her demon silver blade. Alatar stood up and rubbed his arms.

"Sorry, I am just concerned. Come here." With a sudden move he pulled her close and kissed her deeply. "Do you forgive me?"

"It's unfair when you do that…" she tried to appear stern but her huge grin betrayed her.

"If I am not interrupting..." The couple turned to see a werewolf standing at the door. "…we have a mission to carry out."

"Yea, right..." Alatar mumbled. The werewolf scowled, but her face lighted up when she saw the unconscious knight. "Well, seems to be my lucky day-"

"Not him." Alatar said flatly. The werewolf turned to him, annoyance and slight anger in her yellow eyes. "He is one of our allies. Just carry him outside and wake him up. _Nothing more._" Alatar's eyes hardened, and the werewolf gulped and nodded. She threw the knight on her shoulder and carried him away.

The couple followed her, holding hands. Veronica was slightly confused at the change of tone of her husband, but made no further questions; there would be time for that later. As they entered the big room, the sight of victorious combat greeted them: broken swords, torn-off armor, stains of white and transparent liquids on the walls, and the thick smell of sex on the air. Pallanto stood at the centre, giving instructions to a werewolf and a dullahan that seemed to be the squad leaders.

"Alatar! Good, I was worried after that small complication, but still we managed to get through. Did you learn anything?" Pallanto asked.

"They have already made artificial incubi." Alatar's answer made Pallanto curse under his breath.

"Damn, they move fast. What about that monk? Who was him?"

"He said that he was the actual brains behind this whole cult. Did you get him?"

"Sadly, no. He moved so fast, I suspected that he was an artificial incubus himself. No matter, we will get him another time. But we did get Father Alfonso. Lucella is… tending to him. Most of the forces were caught by surprise, and the rest couldn't resist for long." Pallanto looked cheerful, but the shadow in his eyes told Alatar otherwise. "We still haven't searched the whole safehouse, this place is huge. We have split the squads in groups of four, and are looking around for the kidnapped mamono. Care to join them?"

"Make the teams consist of two werewolves and two dullahan. The monk used some martial art I am not familiar with; he could have invented it himself. We need flexibility in the teams. Also, of course I will join them. You will come with me too, there is something I want to find out." He turned to the squad leaders. "If you encounter an artificial incubus, do not try to take him on. Just retreat and try to ambush them with the help of another squad. Do not try to subdue them; those guys are still sealed, they feel nothing. Just restrain them." The leaders nodded and moved to their teams, shouting orders. "Shall we, Pallanto?"

"After you, pal." Pallanto answered, and threw Alatar his serrated blade that he pulled from his expansion pouch.

* * *

The safehouse had been expanded in an irregular way, something that was evident in the maze-like pattern of its twisting tunnels. The inner sections were mostly storage areas for food, clothing and weapons. The silence was only broken by their footsteps, Alatar in the front, followed by Pallanto and Veronica.

After a few unlocked doors, Pallanto voiced what was in all their minds. "Where the hell is their research rooms? And where the hell is the hostage keeping area?"

"I suspect it will be a gate that is sealed by a barrier, and locked with key and magic. They can't keep mamono on blessed ground, so it stands to reason that they will keep them deep inside, to prevent demonic energy to spill to residential areas. They may have cloaked the entrance as well, to prevent any unwanted visitors… do you-"

Pallanto interrupted Alatar with the incantation for the enhanced vision spell. His eyes glowed green as they scanned the walls and doors of the safehouse. After a couple more doors, he made a cry of victory.

"Aha! We may have a winner here. Let's see..." He approached a section of the wall, placing his hand on it, and scowled. "This is quite advanced spellcraft for a bunch of monks, and even Alfred couldn't do this alone. I smell a rat here…"

Alatar touched the wall, and a slight jolt made him retreat his hand. "And a barrier, to keep demonic energy inside. Check and check. It will take both of us to crack the seal open… where the hell is Lucella and Mimil when you need them?" he sighed.

"Well, Mimil had to stay behind, and Lucella is busy staining the place with demonic energy and setting up the evidence. Looks like it's just us to try it."

Both men began chanting, making the wall glow lightly. Bright blue runes appeared on its surface, forming the shape of an archway. The mages' hands glowed with arcane energy, and sweat began forming on their foreheads, but their spellcasting was working: the runes started to hum and slowly change color, before dimming out and disappearing. After a good fifteen minutes, the last rune disappeared and the spells were broken, revealing a dark passage.

Pallanto sat on the ground, breathing heavily. He pulled two mana potions from his pouch, and tossed one to Alatar, raising an eyebrow as his friend just smirked and tossed it back. His slight surprise changed into a "I should have known" face, as Alatar hugged Veronica, making her squeal, and started making out with her.

"Geez you two, get a room,will you?" he said, half annoyed, half amused. After he drank the second potion, he stood up, and snapped his fingers to get attention from the kissing couple. "Let's move. Veronica, you take the lead, Alatar seems out of breath-"

"Really funny, smartass." Alatar said, his face flushed.

The trio entered the dark passage, soon to be blocked by a sturdy gate. Luckily, this one seemed to be without any warding spells, and with a sharp slash of Veronica's blade, the lock gave way.

The room they entered was more like a natural cavern; its walls and floor were solid rock. It was illuminated by magical lights, their glow casting light on a gruesome scene. Cages were stacked on top of each other, each holding a shackled mamono. The girls looked dirty and malnourished, many sported bruises and cuts. Most of the girls were holstaurs and harpies, with a few kappas and werecats, and a group of merrows that looked in especially bad shape. The sight made Veronica's face twist in disgust and anger.

The sound of muffled crying and grunts caught their attention. Its source was a solid table, where a kappa was chained, and a naked man atop her thrust his pelvis into her, his hand on her mouth muffling the cries of horror. Veronica took off and charged with a flap of her wings, followed by Alatar and Pallanto. The man raised his face, and his violet eyes along with his expressionless face told them all they needed to know.

The incubus jumped from the table and grabbed a faintly glowing sword. His blade clashed with Veronica's, throwing sparks around. The man didn't budge at all, despite holding off a charge at high speed.

"Careful there, Veronica. This is a blessed blade." Alatar shouted.

The man pushed against the succubus with inhuman strength, but Veronica sidestepped and let the man's blade continue forward, setting him off balance. The incubus was fast to recover, and slashed to the side, twisting his body. His blade whistled, cutting through the air where Veronica was, as she flapped her wings above him. With a dive, she charged at him again.

The wide space of the chamber was to her advantage, as she made full use of her wings. She attacked the incubus from all angles with the agility of a hummingbird, yet the incubus parried all her attacks. Alatar and Pallanto stood a short distance away, waiting for the right chance to strike without getting in Veronica's way, as she flew around the incubus raining powerful slashes.

"Honey, he uses the pivot stance." Alatar said to his wife. Veronica nodded and dived once again, but her slash was somewhat off, a bit too weak and too high, and the incubus parried it without effort, only to be surprised when she landed, instead of flying away, and kicked him to the stomach with a roundhouse kick, sending him backwards. The incubus doubled over and backflipped, slashing in front of him as his feet touched the ground. His sword clashed with Veronica's blade, and sparks flew off the point of contact. He pushed forth the crossed swords, perhaps in hopes that his blessed blade could make a cut on his opponent's skin, but the enraged succubus had other plans. With a strong push, she moved the blade aside, and with a series of sidesteps, aided by her wings, she slashed at the incubus from the left side, his back, then his right side, and appeared in front of him. She looked in the eye the disoriented incubus, and kicked him straight to the crotch.

"Ouch..." Pallanto commented.

"Ouch indeed… she came up with that move, when we were… ummm… sparring…" Alatar said with a wince, the memory made fresh by the look of pain on the incubus' face. "She calls it the dance of the lily or something. I would call it three slash crotch kick, but I decided not to."

"Smart decision."

The incubus doubled over, the excruciating pain made worse by the Seals of Nemesis. With a look of pained determination he grabbed his blade with both hands.

"Shit! Veronica, move!"

The succubus launched herself in the air before Alatar finished his sentence, putting distance between her and the incubus, as Alatar grabbed Pallanto and jumped behind. The incubus thrust the blade in his body with a yell. The blade shone brightly, as holy energy reacted with demonic, causing a powerful explosion. The shockwave shook the cavern and knocked Veronica from the air, right on top of the two men.

Alatar stood up with a groan. He checked Veronica for injuries. Thankfully, she was just shaken from the blast.

"Damn, that was a nasty surprise." Pallanto said as he stood up and shook the dust from his cloak. "Thanks for the rescue."

"Just repaying the debt."

"Hah! You have still ways to go." Pallanto scoffed, as he made his way to the point where the incubus made his last stand. Only the broken remains of the blessed sword lied on the ground, now nothing more than common steel. "At least now we know-"

"Is he gone?" a trembling voice cut him off. The trio turned to its source, the kappa that was chained on the table.

"Yes. You are safe now." Veronica answered, as she made her way to the girl. Alatar followed her, but stopped when Veronica motioned to him. The kappa jumped at her when she cut her bonds, hugging her tightly, crying. Veronica stroked her back. "It's all right… it's over. You will go home now."

* * *

"Not fair! You guys had all the fun!" Lucella said teasingly, but when she saw the stacks of cages and the state of the mamono within, her face darkened. With an incantation, countless purple tentacles shot from her and hit the locks of the cages, and a series of loud metallic noises followed. The cages' doors opened, creaking ominously. "Let's get you girls out of here."

The werewolves and dullahan helped the captives from their prison; some girls couldn't move after many months of abuse and hardship, and were carried away. Lucella turned to Pallanto and Alatar, her face betraying fury.

"We have dealt with one of the artificial incubi already." Pallanto hurried to tell the enraged baphomet. "Is the rest of the facility clear?"

"Yes. We couldn't find that monk that took Alatar, but I swear, by the Demon Lord, that I will rip that Alfonso's prick and-"

"Alfonso is the least of our worries now." Alatar cut her off. "We need to move those girls to safety. And we need to move fast. The Order investigation party will be here by dawn. Are all the preparations done?"

"Yes. I'll conjure a gate from this point. Without the magical barriers and the blessing nonsense, Mimil will be able to connect her side with us."

Lucella raised her arms, and a purple light enveloped her body as it started floating. Two tendrils shot from her paws and formed a circle in front of her. She murmured a long incantation, and the tendrils spun faster and faster, and a dark membrane started creeping from them towards the center of the circle. When the membrane covered all of it, it glowed, and became transparent, showing Mimil in a similar stance with Druella standing behind her.

"Go through the gate, two at a time, and hurry. Lucella can't keep up the spell forever!" Pallanto ordered. The captives that could move entered first, followed by the werewolves and dullahan, each carrying a prisoner that was in bad shape, or dragging a few unconscious men.

Soon, the prisoners and the strike force, along with the captive men, had moved over to Lescatie, leaving Pallanto, Veronica, Alatar and Lucella behind. Alatar turned to his wife. "Are you not going?"

"Of course not. I wouldn't want to lose a chance to take a field trip with you honey." she winked at him. He sighed.

"Fine. Lucella, close the gate. We're done."

With a short incantation, the gate collapsed. Lucella stretched her limbs. "Keeping a gate open for that long makes my arms so sore..." she whined. "Care to massage them for me, dear?" she smiled at Pallanto.

"In your dreams. Let's get out of here, we are almost out of time."

The four of them ran through the corridors, passing by Father Alfonso. The priest was masturbating furiously at a statue of Druella, licking its stone feet. "You sure are brutal, Lucella. Ripping off his dick might be more humane." Pallanto said, half amused, half disgusted.

"Oh well, he deserves worse. Let's hope that he didn't kill any mamono, or else execution by the Order will be the best he can hope for." Lucella said, anger seeping in her childish voice. They ran at full speed to the entrance, where two knights stood guard. The men drew their weapons, revealing blessed blades glimmering in the dawn's first glow.

"It's us!" Pallanto shouted. The undercover knights sheathed their weapons, as the group stopped to catch their breath.

"Is it done?" one of them asked.

"Yes, tell the Commander we got most of them. We got one artificial incubus too. I'll write him a detailed report as soon as possible." Pallanto said between deep breaths.

"Nice. You should make haste, the investigation team is scheduled to leave by dawn from the eastern fortress. They will be here in about half an hour. Godspeed, Pallanto." the knight patted Pallanto on the shoulder and left with his companion, ignoring the rest of them.

"They sure know how to be passive aggressive." Alatar said, trying to control his breath. He turned to the two mamono. "Now, It's time-"

"Do we really have to?" they asked with almost perfect sync. Both Alatar and Pallanto shot them a strict glare.

"Yes, love, you know what will happen if they catch sight of you and Lucella. Come on, get in. Pallanto."

Pallanto opened his expansion pouch. The seemingly small pouch expanded, its opening expanding until it was large enough for a human to go through. Alatar grabbed Veronica and lifted her bridal style.

"You'll make up for this!" Veronica declared, before kissing him and slipping inside. Pallanto turned to Lucella, who had closed her eyes and raised her face, expecting a similar treatment. The mage rolled his eyes. "Oh, for the love of..."

He grabbed the tiny baphomet by her collar, raising her light body with one hand. Lucella's eyes snapped open. "Why don't I get a kiss-" her voice was lost, as Pallanto shoved her inside the pouch, head first.

"She will remember that." Alatar casually mentioned as they jogged away from the entrance.

"Like I care. We are on a timetable and you people are fooling around! You don't understand how easy it will be, especially in the end, to screw up everything!"

"Well, our main objective was to rescue the captive girls. We struck a blow to the radical faction too, a blow that they won't recover anytime soon. But I doubt it will be the last time we hear of them."

"Save the time for the mystery talk and explanations until after we reach Lescatie. We have a long way ahead of us. And we will need to go on foot, since we are to keep a low profile."

* * *

A/N: Read and review


	12. Doubt

A/N: Another chapter. Happy new year, everyone! Read and review.

* * *

"We have gone far enough. Let's get the girls out." Pallanto commented, as they reached their last camp site. "We are just inside demon realm territory, so it should be fine."

"Let's hope we weren't followed. We got lucky with that first incubus."

Pallanto opened his expansion pouch, and Veronica and Lucella popped out. "About time!" the baphomet scowled.

"Well, you do understand that someone with your… presence will be noticed immediately inside the human realm. We had to evade some patrols, too." Alatar tried to calm the pouting girl. Lucella tapped her hoof to the ground and stared at Pallanto.

"Don't expect an apology from me. You knew what the plan was." the mage answered her expectant glare with a shrug. "Anyway, we are inside Druella's domain now, so we can relax just a bit. Let's eat, I am starving."

"Who gets to gather firewood?" Alatar asked, causing Lucella to roll her eyes and light a fire with an incantation. The blames burned brightly and warmly, although they had no fuel to feed on. Alatar raised an eyebrow. "Mana flame?"

"It will last until morning, and will not produce smoke. Pretty handy, isn't it?"

"Whatever" Pallanto groaned as he sat on the ground, near the fire. He pulled a few wrapped packets from his pouch, and tossed one to each one of them. "We managed to pull this plan off, so let's recap and analyze what we found. We can get additional information once we reach Lescatie. Alater, you first."

"The monk took me to a room used for interrogation, if the furniture there was any indication. He started blathering about how he didn't believe the story you told the Order, about me turning against them. He also mentioned that he had created some artificial incubi. We only took out one, so there are more out there. Possibly."

He took a deep breath, and continued. "He was trying to recruit me to their cause, when the explosion happened. What was that anyway?"

"Oh, the usual reaction when a baphomet steps on blessed ground. That little detail worked wonders." Lucella giggled. "Although being stuffed inside… _that_" she pointed at Pallanto's expansion pouch, "along with provisions and two squads is certainly something I don't want to do again anytime soon."

"I suppose that you chose the perfect dramatic moment to do the grand reveal, Pallanto?" Alatar asked teasingly. His friend smirked, and took a bite off the bread loaf he held.

"Well, you know me. After all, the look on Alfonso's face was priceless. Still, it was a risky plan, they could have held me bound, and lose the dramatic effect."

"So, he intended to recruit you?"

"Maybe later, but I doubt he really wanted me in. He just wanted to know the procedure. After that, my usefulness would be spent, then off with my head." He laughed.

"The fight was short, to be sure. Most men were knocked out by the blast. The moment Lady Lucella started pouring demonic energy to the place, we had the second explosion. Kind of risky, really, we could have collapsed the compound on our heads." Veronica said. "The squads were out, and they began neutralizing the soldiers, and taking their pick." She smiled at the memory. "They were all anxious and stressed, and they let all of that out on their chosen ones. It was good as evidence, too."

"We will have to inform Frederic, to move the men that were left to Lescatie, or another monster city. They should begin turning even now. If he can spare them the executioner's block..." Alatar sounded troubled.

"Oh, it will be easier than you think. The Order won't want this incident to be known. Only Alfonso will get it, if the commander is to be believed. Having a lot of people lined up for the block will rise questions. If he offers to dispose of them quickly and quietly, it will be simple enough." Pallanto reassured him. "Yet, there are loose ends. There are more artificial incubi lurking about. The monk that took you escaped. And the seal on that door… that seal troubles me more than anything. We didn't find any laboratory, or magical workshop. Where did they seal and turn their incubi?"

"I can fetch Alfonso and we can-"

"It's unnecessary, Lucella. Alfonso is just a figurehead. The monk that escaped, he is more likely to know. Anyway, maybe Druella or Frederic will find out more during the investigations. Also…" Alatar hesitated, and his change of mood fell like a heavy cloud on them. Veronica placed her hand on his, and squeezed it lightly. With a deep breath, he continued. "That monk. He told me that he had found a way for an artificial incubus to survive indefinitely, given that he has access to monster mana, and he hinted that he knew of another way that didn't require even that."

Silence followed his words. Alatar kept his eyes locked on the magical fire, as he continued. "Of course, this is most likely just a bluff to lure me into joining them, but he did have a point. He told me that they had experimented with the sealing and turning, quite many times in fact. So, there is this possibility. If they have a powerful mage into their ranks, it stands to reason that there is a chance they know something."

"Cheer up there, pal. There is a good chance we will see that monk soon. All we have to do is monitor the border and keep an eye out for kidnappings. They will need mamono to create more incubi. They won't be as fast this time; I expect the number of their followers and their supporters to fall dramatically. Unless, of course, they employ blackmail as well. No matter, this is a tremendous setback for them."

"You realize that we were lucky with the incubi, too?" Alatar's pessimism continued. "The one we found out must have been turned fairly recently. His fighting techniques were basic, at best. The next time we face them, it will be even more dangerous. We barely managed to avoid injury from that one… suicide attacks? Those guys are fanatic as all hell."

"Let's try not to sour the mood too much, dear. We just scored a major blow against the radical side, managed to help Frederic, rescued the kidnapped mamono and get some husbands for them along the way. We should be celebrating!" Veronica stroked his hand, earning a small smile. "I do hope the girls are all right." she sighed.

"Oh, don't fret over it. Mimil is a master of the healing arts. Those girls will be fine once we get back. Those cowards kidnapped only the most docile of species, and the easiest to keep under lock and key. Some strength they had." Lucella scoffed. "How they got Merrows though, is something I'll have to investigate personally."

"They probably wanted them for their blood. It commands a ridiculously large sum at the human market. If this is a source of income for them… we will have to question the Merrows once we get back. But for now..." Pallanto stood up and stretched. "I think I'll hit the sack, but first things first. I'll conjure a barrier around, to keep our location safe..."

"I'll help you" Lucella jumped from her sitting position. Veronica looked deep inside Alatar's violet eyes. It tore her heart, looking at the turmoil inside. Wrapping her hands around his neck, she kissed him deeply, before pushing him on his back. "I think I know where I want to sleep on, dear. Won't you be my bed?" She asked in a seductive voice.

"Yes, ma'am." Alatar answered, as he found his smile.

"Don't worry, I'll give you a pillow. Two, in fact." She cooed, as she laid herself on top of him, burying his face between her breasts. "Sleep well." she whispered in his ear, before casting a minor sleep spell to help ease his mind into slumber.

* * *

The trip back was uneventful, and after two days, they were inside Lescatie's walls. Pallanto walked skittishly, feeling the burning, lustful stares he gathered from the afternoon strollers. Of course, the moment the single monstergirls saw Lucella walking close to him, and the looks she gave them, they sighed and carried on.

"God, I need a drink..." Pallanto sighed as they passed from an inn, its open door spilling songs and dim light. "Do you think we can-"

"Don't even think of it, magic boy." Lucella scoffed. "We have to report to Lady Druella as soon as possible. We are already late, since we chose to walk the entire distance. We must hurry to the palace to report back. Then-"

"Yea, I'm not doing that. You know I can't enter the palace, of all places. So,why don't you report for me? I'll be at any place that serves alcohol. Alatar, care to join me?"

"Husband duties, Pallanto. Have fun!" Alatar smirked, as he grabbed Veronica by her waist and walked towards the Fluffy Tails onsen. He heard Lucella click her tongue, and turned to see the fake scowl on her face. "Well, that's that. I think I'll drink on my own someplace quiet. Fewer dangers that way. See you tomorrow, girl!" he waved as he walked off, making his way to his temporary room in the city, courtesy of Druella.

"Kids these days..." the baphomet murmured as she walked to the palace.

* * *

Pallanto opened a dusty bottle and poured some wine in a glass. He had chosen a small, isolated garden with a view of the forest for his relaxing spot. The sun had set, and the night chill was creeping in, but his cloak and mask shielded him. He pulled his mask down and took a sip, letting the red liquid warm his insides.

He was lost in his thoughts, when a moving shadow in his peripheral vision called his attention. "Come out, Lucella. Finished with your report already?"

The baphomet came out of the shadows, looking mildly annoyed. "How did you know? I thought I had concealed myself perfectly."

"Strawberries and whipped cream."

"Eh?"

"You reek of strawberries and whipped cream. And you should take some lessons from Alatar regarding sneaking around, he is a pro."

The baphomet sat besides him. "What have you learned from the captives?"

"Nothing more, for now. They are still in shock, it will take some time until they recover. With some of them, Mimil barely made it." Lucella said, seething with suppressed rage.

"Here, have a mug. It helps." Pallanto poured some wine in a wooden mug, and passed it to her. She drank in silence. "So,with this business concluded..."

"Alatar?"

"Yes. He refrained from pressing himself too hard, but the problem of his condition remains. And that chat with the monk has been bothering me."

"You know, if you told us of the Seals of Nemesis, we would be able to come up with something."

"You know this is out of the question. Besides, this is magic that you wouldn't even consider using, even if you could. And I am reluctant of using Alatar as a test subject." Pallanto sighed. "I guess that he will have to be confined in places stepped with demonic energy with his wife by his side for the remainder of his days. Rather depressing conclusion for his experiment, crazy as it was."

"You are hiding something."

Pallanto looked at the tiny monster, her eyes staring him with a knowing look. "…yes. That is something I'll have to discuss with Alatar. _In private._ After all, crazy problems tend to have crazy solutions. And I doubt that he will accept staying put like a good little boy. We may even have to distance ourselves from Lescatie for this. And he may even never come back. I have a hunch as to what those maniacs did, but to confirm my suspicion, we will have to be far away. Even from Veronica-"

"Quit kidding yourself, magic boy. She will never agree to this."

"That is why I'll need your help-"

"No."

"I haven't even-"

"The answer is still no. I'll not separate a wed couple. Especially if one of them has a good chance to die."

Pallanto emptied his mug. "So be it, then. We will leave at dawn. The sooner we get this over with, the better."

"Make it the day after. Veronica is probably fucking the brains outta your friend now, so he'll probably won't be able to stand tomorrow. I'll consult with Lady Druella, maybe write to the Demon Lord herself. Won't you wait until we can have some results?"

"That's up to Alatar to decide. He has been pondering on it a lot. Now it's high time I sent the report to Frederic."

* * *

"Greetings, Commander."

"Come in Benjamin, have a seat. It seems our little operation went beyond our expectations." Frederic poured a glass of brandy to the head of the Shadow mages.

"Indeed. Although, it seems, that the problem runs a lot deeper than we initially thought." the young man muttered, deep in thought, staring into his glass, like he was hoping he would find his answers in the amber liquid.

"One step at a time." Frederic commented, as he took a sip from his own glass. "Still, it will take some time until our adversary manages to regroup. We can use this time to further our own position. It's not pretty, this waiting and maneuvering game, but essential nonetheless. How is the investigation for the defector suspects going?"

"Smoothly. Too smoothly. I suspect concealment, or treachery. I have taken quite some measures to protect myself. Are you-"

The commander laughed heartily. "That's the good thing about being a public figurehead, Benjamin. I may not be able to act freely, and watch my every word and move, but if something happens to me, it will be known throughout the whole nation in a matter of days, and in a couple of weeks to all human kingdoms. You, on the other hand..." he took another sip from his glass. "Pallanto was troubled with this, too. Sneaking through the shadows has this downsize. You can write to him, ask him for advice. It's not something to be ashamed about."

"I have done so already, multiple times. I do not wish to trouble him further; his writing indicates that he has enough troubles as it is, and not of the horny kind." the young mage said, before emptying his glass. "He asked for my help again. He wasn't clear on the details, but it concerns Alatar."

The name of the former knight caught the attention of the knight-commander immediately. "What of him?"

"He needs an isolated space at the border, far out of the way of Order's garrisons… and a few mages. He also wrote that he may even need several priests. This is not something small. And, judging from his tendency for… unorthodox plans, we may even need to evacuate all of our agents, and the Order of Holy Light, from the area."

"I suppose he predicted this, as well?"

"Yes, he has arranged all monster forces to leave the area for that time period. It is essential that we keep up appearances; none is to suspect that the other side has withdrawn. I wrote to him, asking for more details, but I doubt that he will share anything more."

"You should learn that habit, too. It is annoying, admittedly, but definitely safer. When will they need that space?"

"They will contact us as soon as they arrive… that doesn't make much sense."

"It does, if you follow basic tactical thinking. 'To fool your enemies, first you must fool your allies'. Sneaky little bastard, that Pallanto. Oh well, we can place our trust in him. Make sure to notify our people in the area to be ready to move at a few hours notice."

* * *

A/N: Plot, plot, plot. Sorry to disappoint, but no lemon this time. Read and review.


	13. The Dark Paladin

A/N: Warning: Bad writing and rhyming, plus lemon (sort of)

* * *

The morning sun melted away the shroud of mist covering the plains, revealing three figures on horses as they rode down the dirt road.

"All this dagger and cloak are really becoming bothersome, Pallanto."

"It is necessary, Alatar. Don't expect me to explain myself."

"Do you really need to drag me and Veronica all the way to the mountains, though?" Alatar grumbled. "We have just finished an operation, and a rather dangerous one. Haven't we earned a little vacation?"

"Your condition won't wait for you to finish your vacation." Pallanto answered curtly. "I do apologize to you, Veronica, although you needn't come."

"Save it for later." The succubus answered with a yawn. "Let's just get this over with. If it can help Alatar, I can forgive it. Just make sure it does."

Alatar noticed the hands of his friend twitch a little, as they clutched the reigns. _Not good. This is something risky._ Pallanto was good at putting up a front, but he knew him well enough to read his reactions, no matter how slight.

"Well, there is a nice inn down the road. We should reach it by noon. Don't you ever say I don't take special care for anything." Pallanto said casually. "And there is another onsen at the foot of the mountain, where we can rest at night. Don't you tire yourselves too much, though-"

"Cut it out already, jerk. I can't wait to see you married. Don't expect any sympathy from me when Lucella squeezes all that smugness from you." Alatar said with a laugh.

"You didn't hear this from me" Vanessa added with a smug smile, "but she is looking forward to it. She has planned excessive experiments and… other stuff, so much that would get ten liches blushing and green with envy. The longer you make her wait, the worse it's going to be for you."

"Oh, for fuck's sake… doesn't she have anything better to do with her spare time? There is a possibility that I marry another monstergirl, or, heavens forbid, a normal human girl. I guess she hasn't even considered that possibility."

"Good luck with that. All of the monstergirls in Lescatie know very well that she has set her sights on you… and Druella's advisor is not to be denied. As for the human girl… well, you won't be able to find one in the demon realm."

"Geez, what a pain she can be… anyway, let's get going, I've heard good things about the inn's cuisine."

"You mean its wine cellar." Alatar scoffed.

"Well, that too."

"You know, I know it's not my business, but… aren't you drinking a bit too much?" Veronica said with concern. "Have you ever tried anything non-alcoholic for a change?"

"Well, wine is the only safe bet in a monster realm for a human guy. After all-"

"You can skip that excuse, Pallanto. I may not know you as well as Alatar, but I do recognize when someone turns to the bottle to drown his sorrows." she shot a side glance at Alatar. "You can use some help. You will need it, if you let things escalate."

Pallanto sighed. "No wonder you managed to snatch Alatar… you are sharp. And you can be a royal pain. You two are perfect for each other-"

"Pallanto." Alatar cut him off. "You know she is right. You don't have the whole mage's division of the Order of Shadows on your shoulders right now. It's time to wind down a bit."

"Fine, fine, after this business is concluded, we can address this matter. But not a word to Lucella."

"You do understand that she suspects it already."

"Yes, I do, Veronica. But that is another matter. Whatever, let's get going."

* * *

"So, what is this whole experiment about?" Alatar asked. They were sitting in a private room, that Pallanto had reserved in advance. "You got us this far, so you expect it to be dangerous, and it probably needs to be done away from places with monster mana. So, no more secrets: what is it?"

Pallanto took a swig from his mug. "It involves something… risky as all hell. I will try to create a strong bond for the demonic energy to your soul, stronger than what you have now, and on a different emotion."

"And that will mean that you need to sever that link."

"Yes. And no. Severing the link of the demonic energy, especially in a place without it, will cause the remaining energy in your body to flee and you will die in a matter of minutes. I will need more time. The idea is this: I manage to isolate your soul inside two specific areas in your body. Your heart and your brain. Then, I will flood those isolated places with holy energy."

"… you need to explain this very thoroughly, pal, because all I hear is that you want to kill me in an excruciatingly painful way."

"Your soul needs to be washed clean. The demonic energy hasn't truly taken hold of it, as it has your body, because it was isolated by the Seals of Nemesis. That, I estimate, is the reason for your condition. After I fill those areas with holy energy, I will drain it, remove the isolating seals, and let the demonic energy do its work properly. It will be painful, VERY painful. The only reason why this will work, as I estimate this, is that your soul also has a lingering link to holy energy as well."

"The blessing..."

"Yes, the blessing. I will rot in hell for this, but what I am trying to do is use this to reverse the monsterisation procedure. It was flawed, and this is what we will try to take advantage of."

"We?"

"Yes, we. After I seal your soul, your conscience will be isolated as well. I don't know of the effects of the procedure, but it will affect your intellect and your emotions, and you will need to keep it balanced and stable. Veronica will have to keep your body restrained and full of demonic energy, so that it won't deteriorate. We will have to work in perfect sync. All three of us."

"If memory serves, you will need more than just us for this." Alatar said thoughtfully.

"I have arranged a group of mages and priests, with a couple of shadow knights for company. I have taken some devil gems with me, so that I can direct the holy energy accurately. This is going to be a VERY dangerous, and very difficult procedure, Alatar. So, you must be well rested and in top form."

Silence followed his words, broken only by the noise of cutlery. Alatar was still processing the risks involved, when his friend emptied his mug. "So, now is a good time to ask this: do you want to go through with it? We can still ask for help from Druella and her mother. Maybe they will come up with something less risky."

"That's… a lot to think about. Let me answer later… I need to clear my head." Alatar stood up and went outside, while Veronica kept staring at Pallanto.

"He's gone, now you can say it." Pallanto said in a tired voice.

"What are his chances?"

"Frankly, I have no idea. This is completely unknown territory, for everyone. I tried to think of anything that might improve his chances, however slightly. You can understand, it is not something easy for me as well. I've already operated on him when I broke the Seals of Nemesis, and his odds are worse now. He might go insane, or die."

"You can ask for help-"

"Out of the question. I'll be dealing with holy energy, along with demonic one. Lucella or Mimil will make matters worse." He stood up with a groan. "We'd best get going. Make sure you are rested for tomorrow. If he changes his mind, it's all right. I can understand it. But he must make his mind until tomorrow. A troubled mind can spell disaster."

* * *

"I have made a reservation. A room for two, and a room for one." Pallanto told the young brunette werecat at the entrance.

The monstergirl, wearing a pink kimono decorated with flowers, bowed politely and guided them to the hall. The hostess, a yuki-onna with long blue hair and a blue kimono decorated with white snowflakes, was waiting them there. She bowed to them and nodded to her helper, who guided Alatar and Veronica to their room. Pallanto followed the hostess without a word, as she guided him to his own room and entered it.

"What is our situation?" he asked as soon as he had closed the door behind him.

"We have withdrawn our border guards, under a pretense of a military exercise, and the humans seem to have done the same. The supplies you need are in that box." the yuki-onna said softly.

"Thank you, good work." Pallanto said, and with a groan he knelt before the wooden box and started inspecting its contents. He was absorbed in deep thought, when a pair of ice cold, soft hands on his shoulders rudely brought him to his senses.

"What are you doing?"

"You look quite stressed..." he felt her cold breath tickle his ear.

He sighed. "I'm going to be VERY polite, and ask you to leave me alone. Like, right now."

"Buuuuut..." the yuki-onna complained. He rolled his eyes. Raising one hand, now bathed in blue flames, he cleared his throat.

"I am afraid I must insist, madam."

The hostess left without a word, leaving the mage to review his audacious plan.

* * *

"Aaaaahhhh, this is heaven… maybe not as good as the Fluffy Tails onsen, but still top-notch." Alatar sighed, as he entered the bath. "Get in, the water is just right." After a few moments of silence, he turned to see his wife.

Veronica looked at him with a troubled expression. He smiled. "You are worried, I get it. Want to talk about it?"

Veronica started stripping, slowly. Usually the whole procedure would have her wet and exited, as she felt Alatar's eyes on her, but now her mind was in turmoil. She undressed and entered the bath, straddling him without a word.

He run a finger across her spine, from neck to tail. She shuddered at his touch, and leaned on him with force, her breasts slapping his chest with a wet noise. She kissed him desperately, passionately.

After a few long moments, their lips parted. "Please, don't do it. I can't stand the idea of losing you. We can wait and see if Lady Druella can help, she surely can help, she is the Demon Lord's daughter, just give it some time-"

He interrupted her with a hug, squeezing her body tightly on his own. "I am afraid, too. When I turned and sealed myself, I had nothing to lose. Now I have. Many things, in fact." He started stroking her head, when he felt her trembling and sobbing on his shoulder. "But I have my trust in Pallanto. I trusted him with my life, more than once, and he never disappointed me. He is the only one who has knowledge of what happened to me, apart from myself. And, while he is pessimist by nature, he is also dedicated. I am sure he has gone to great lengths to propose this. This may be a first for everyone, but he has the best chance to fix me."

He pulled her face from his shoulder. The sadness twisting her face made his heart clench painfully. He kissed her deeply, trying to calm her… and himself, as well. The procedure that Pallanto had described terrified him to no end. His rational mind told him that this was the best course of action for a permanent solution to his decaying soul, but he was terrified of what would happen if things went wrong. Veronica would be so devastated, she could die from shock and depression. Pallanto would never forgive himself, and sink further in the alcohol spiral. Frederic, Father Fullmoon…

He mentally smiled a very bitter smile. Even though the list of his friends was pitifully small, the mental pressure was enormous. He ran his hands over the body of his wife, trying desperately to memorize every little detail he could; how she felt, how she smelled, how she tasted…

He broke the kiss after a while, panting. Veronica must have felt the same urge, as her hands traveled all over his body, until they stopped on his member. Her soft touch caused it to react immediately, earning a groan from Alatar. Raising her hips, she impaled herself on his manhood, with deliberate slowness. Alatar's hands grabbed her ass and pushed down, but she kept her slow pace, watching his eyes flare with desire and feeling his hands caressing her body with increasingly erratic movements.

Her slow torture continued for a while; she went up and down his length teasingly, looking deeply into his eyes. Her hands were at the sides of his head, massaging his ears, and their foreheads touched; she could feel his ragged breath, his need to kiss her, to fill her, but she kept teasing him until her own desire overflowed, and she started humping him as hard as she could. The shockwave of their climax was magnified by the long time she teased him in the hot water; Alatar pushed his manhood all the way and released his load deep inside her, filling her to capacity and beyond, as both of them trembled and convulsed with each wave. His eyes rolled back, and darkness overcame him.

His senses came back to him slowly. The first thing he felt was the warm and soft… something his head rested on. A small breeze cooled his face, and his body was clothed, and lying on a futon. After that came Veronica's sweet smell, and the sound of her humming a melody. He opened his eyes slowly, and focused his blurred vision.

Veronica's smiling face greeted him… but it was upside-down. She smiled awkwardly, and brushed his hair from his eyes. "How are you?"

He smiled back. "Just you wait until I get better… then I'll return the favor manifold." He tried to get up, but his wife just pressed him on her lap pillow.

"Now now, no need to rush… let me spoil you a little. I want to try something the hostess showed me..." blushing faintly, she turned his face to the side and picked up a bamboo ear cleaner. "She insisted that I do it… alone."

Veronica smiled at her husband's blush, and proceeded to clean his ears with gentle, feather-light moves. Her heart beat faster with every content sigh, but she tried to focus on her task. Alatar couldn't do anything more than sigh, as his Veronica used the thin wooden tool to lightly scrape inside his ear; after his furious climax, the pleasure was overwhelming.

He felt a jolt travel from his ear across his body when Veronica blew lightly on it. She repeated the procedure for his other ear, with increasingly better results. At the end, Alatar couldn't find the strength to move; the feeling of comfort was overpowering.

"Feeling better?"

"Yes… much better. Thank you." he stretched and yawned. "We should get some sleep. Tomorrow is a big day."

Veronica smiled and laid beside him, hugging him gently, her embrace guiding him to sleep.

* * *

The morning sun lifted the cloak of mist that had covered the inn, revealing the three figures standing at the entrance. Palanto was stretching his limbs, still sore from last night's troubled sleep.

"So, have you made up your mind? Are we going through with this?"

Alatar shot Veronica a look before answering. "Yes."

"I hope there are no second thoughts and doubts. In fact, I insist that there are none of them. The resonance must be perfect."

"Yes, Pallanto, there are no doubts. Let's get going. Where are we headed, exactly?"

"There is a small valley in the mountains. It is a magical hotspot, or so the druids and the dryads told me – three ley lines cross there. The place should be good for the procedure, as it will slow down magical decomposition and increase spell control." Pallanto said, as he got on his horse. "It's a few hours' ride from here, and the detachment that I asked should arrive by nightfall. When the moon is at its peak, we will begin."

"You didn't leave a single detail out, did you? It's a full moon tonight." Alatar asked, winking at Veronica.

"I wouldn't joke, if I were you, pal. This could very well be our last trip." came Pallanto's curt reply. He urged his horse, and the other two followed suit.

The road to the hidden valley was bad, full of dangerous twists, and badly maintained. When they arrived at the spot, however, they realized that it was worth it. The ground seemed to glow with heat, there were trees and foliage not seen anywhere else in the mountains, as well as a spring, pouring crystal-clear water to a small stream.

"Well, I'll be… this is a fine place to have a picnic, Pallanto. You really should have brought Lucella with you." Alatar smiled.

"Ha ha, really funny. It's actually the ley lines resonating here. Water, fire and earth. Anyway, It's time for me to get to work; I must draw the seals and diagrams. Care to help me, Alatar?"

"… Fiiiiiiine…."

"You can have your picnic with Veronica in a few, this won't take long." Pallanto said casually, as Veronica giggled.

"I'll set the picnic stuff, then." she said cheerfully, as she took off to find a good spot. The two men kept drawing and casting spells on the ground, making the runes and seals glow, before fading out.

"This is easier than I anticipated." Alatar commented.

"Well, duh, we are in a magical hotspot. You can manipulate the arcane forces easier. Didn't you learn as much at the Academy?"

"I did. But observing it in practice… even with my body, this feels like a breeze!"

"We will need this kind of advantage for what is coming ahead. Phew! Finally done! Let's get to Veronica, I am starving." Pallanto sighed, as he cast the last spell. The two men made their way to the succubus, who was happily munching a sandwich, sitting in the middle of a small clearing. The three of them ate and chatted until dusk, growing more and more silent as the sun lowered over the horizon.

"They are late..." Pallanto mumbled.

"Maybe they were delayed by the terrain? The paths here were in pretty bad shape." Alatar tried to reason.

"Let's hope they make it. We have one shot at this-"

The screeching of a projectile was all the warning they got. Veronica lunged on Alatar, pinning him down mere moments before a bolt whizzed by them. Pallanto fell to the ground, and crawled to take cover, as the couple did the same.

"What the hell?! It's us, you morons!" Pallanto shouted at the direction of the attacker. Three figures emerge from the forest, clad in black cloaks. Two of them wore armor underneath, the heavy plate mail making their forms bulkier. The most alarming thing, however, was their eyes, shining a violet glow amid the spreading darkness.

"Three more of the artificial incubi? Here?" Alatar spat through gritted teeth. The unarmored incubus re-armed the crossbow he was holding. Alatar's face darkened, as he got a glimpse of the weapon. Military issue crossbow, probably blessed. The middle figure raised an armored hand, and spoke.

"It's no use to try to hide, flee or resist. Come out and surrender." The incubus' voice was deep and commanding, like he was used to giving orders. Alatar pulled his serrated blade, murmuring an incantation, and rose from his cover to see them.

"Who are you?"

"Oh, our informant was correct, it is the Forgotten one." the middle figure responded. "We have come to… escort you to the -"

"You didn't answer my question."

"It is highly impolite to interrupt."

"And it is highly impolite not to introduce yourself, nevermind trying a ranged sneak attack. You already know who I am."

"True, true." The middle incubus raised his hands in a mock apology. "Pardon my manners." He pulled his hood over his head, revealing a man in his forties. An irrecular scar ran across the left side of his face, from temple to jaw. Pallanto's gasp set him on edge; it was highly unusual for his friend to have such a reaction.

"I am Sir Allan Helmstone, paladin in Her service."

Alatar took a deep breath, as memories and stories of the deeds of his adversary filled his mind. A prominent figure and devout faithful of the Order, the paladin had gone missing after a heroic expedition, never to be seen again. Most assumed that he had retired, or fallen prey to a cowardly attack from a kunoichi. Some of the more versed in the monstergirl lore assumed that he was taken by an echidna, posing as a female companion.

"Alatar, we must flee. This is not a battle that we can win unscathed." Pallanto whispered. Alatar shook his head. "It's no use. That group of Order priests won't be coming, will it, paladin?"

"Calling your little heretic group's misguided souls as priests of the Order is an insult to Her." Sir Allan frowned. "But you are correct. They won't be coming. And it's no use to flee."

"I assumed as much. Well then, I guess it's high time we skip the pleasantries. You know I won't be coming quietly." He raised his serrated blade, still glowing with a dull red.

"Alatar! Come to your senses!" Pallanto almost pleaded.

"They are incubi. They will be able to track us down easily. We can't move freely in this terrain. We have to end this, here. Also..." Alatar took a shaky breath. "… if it comes down to the worst, I want you to… break the Code of Conduct."

"Damn it!" Pallanto growled, as he jumped from his cover. "Oh air, come forth, join the light, wrath of the gods, smite the evil, obey!" Blue-white lightning surged from the mages arms and shot from his fingertips. The unarmored incubus raised a hand.

"Oh earth, come forth, join the water, fortify, shield, protect!" a mud wall rose with a rumble in front of them, intercepting the lightning spell's path. Some globs of clay were torn off from Pallanto's attack, but the wall withstood it.

"Let's leg it!" Pallanto turned to leave, but the other armored incubus had covered the distance with inhuman speed. Veronica's blade whistled in the wind, clashing with the blessed weapon the incubus swung at Pallanto. The succubus held her blade with both hands; the force of the blow was immense. Pallanto tried to go past the two combatants and hit the incubus with a spell, but he ducked when he heard the sound of an incoming fireball, narrowly dodging it as it flew over his head. The mage incubus was already upon him, his clay wall crumbling behind him.

Alatar did not move, as his wife and his friend engaged the two incubi behind him. His whole attention was focused on the man before him, as he drew his blessed blade. The clay wall crumbled down, removing the only barrier between them.

_Deep breaths, find your focus. I will need both swordplay and magic for this one. Blessed blade… I must be agile. The wind embrace spell. I will need to disable him quickly. A lightning bolt from a close distance-_

Sir Allen knelt, whispering a prayer, and glowing runes shone from his armor and through his cloak. Alatar's blood froze. Blessed armor. How could he wear such a thing?

"Oh wind, circle within, embrace my body, move me as you, rage, torrent, obey!" he focused his mind for the spell, still in shock at the sight of an incubus wearing blessed armor. The monk's words resurfaced in his mind. _What even the others don't know, is that this isn't the only thing that can keep you alive._

He dashed forth, his blade coming down in an arc in front of him. The knight didn't move; he stood his ground and clashed his blessed weapon with Alatar's blade. Small sparks and a deafening metallic screech followed the impact, as Alatar pushed as hard as he could… but he felt like he tried to move a mountain with his hands. The knight's blade didn't move at all. Sensing danger from a counterblow, he quickly sidestepped and tried to hit the knight from a blind spot, looking intently at his armor, trying to find a weak spot.

But it was not some rookie that he tried to take on; it was a paladin. Sir Allen moved quickly, keeping Alatar in front of him, parrying his strikes. His moves were fluid and seemingly effortless, while Alatar struggled to keep his breath in check. The wind embrace spell kept draining at his mana, but releasing it would spell his defeat. Sir Allen's counterstrikes were impossibly fast, and sometimes off just by a hair's width. This only increased Alatar's anxiety. A paladin was a very skilled and trained warrior, picked from the ranks of the knights for their deeds and unwavering faith. A paladin of Sir Allen's caliber would never miss. That only meant that he was toying with him, and wearing him down. He intended to capture him alive.

The sounds of battle behind him intensified; Pallanto and Veronica didn't have an easy time. The two incubi looked trained. Gritting his teeth, he swiped at the paladin's legs, and dashed back, hoping to disengage from his fight for a brief moment and defeat one of the two incubi. Then, with two versus one, he might have a chance.

But the paladin was not deterred. He parried his serrated blade, and simultaneously body-slammed him. He let out a pained cry, as his hand touched the blessed armor. He grabbed the knight and tumbled backwards, trying to roll him over his body, but the paladin's armored hand grabbed him by the throat.

Thinking quickly, Alatar grabbed the hands of his opponent. "Oh wind, join-"

Sir Allan quickly squeezed his throat, silencing him. He rose and threw him like a ragdoll. He crashed to a tree and fell to his knees. His vision became blurry, and his lungs burned. He heard Veronica's frightened cry, and raising his head, he saw her rushing to him, while Sir Allan raised his blessed blade at her. Sheer instinct and fury made him jump to his feet. Fury…

The intoxicating sense of power filled him, as he summoned his mana. The magic resonance of this location made it ever easier. "Fire, come forth, blaze, rage, destroy, OBEY!" Black flames shot forth from his hands, rushing towards the paladin. Sir Allan raised his hand and murmured something, and a blinding light shot forth, colliding with the black inferno. The two forces struggled for a moment before exploding. He saw his wife falling back; she crashed on the ground and tumbled further away, before stopping and standing on her knee.

But this was just a passing thought in Alatar's rage-filled mind. The power was calling… and he did not deny it. Smiling wickedly, he gripped his blade.

Sir Allan felt the change, and gripped his blessed blade with both hands. His armor's runes glowed brighter, as he charged towards Alatar, who took a battle stance. Black flames enveloped him and his weapon, as he clashed with the charging paladin at full force. The sound of their blades colliding echoed through the clearing.

Sir Allan was surely holding back before, but now he fought like a man possessed. The two combatants fought with impossible speed and strength, their weapons spitting sparks and flames around the point of clash, the deafening screeching of steel accentuating each attack. The paladin's armor repelled the engulfing black flames from him, as he parried and attacked, looking for an opening. Alatar's attacks were becoming more and more reckless, as the hate consumed his thoughts and the demonic mana fed on his fury, making his eyes glow ever brighter. With a step forth, he locked blades with Sir Allan and pushed forth.

"Not so smug now, are we?" he spat with a wicked grin. With a burst of strength, he managed to push the paladin back. "FIRE! COME FORTH! CONSUME! DESTROY! RAGE! OBEY!" Streaks of red-black flames flowed from his arms and shot forth.

"VERONICA! TAKE COVER!" Pallanto's keen magical sense was his only warning, as he screamed and jumped to take cover behind a rock, casting a barrier as fast as he could. The fiery blast broke through his protection and tossed him back. He stood up coughing.

"What is that idiot thinking?! Veronica, are you all right?"

"I will live… what has happened to him?" Veronica stumbled to Pallanto, grabbing her hand.

"This is bad… damn it! He is using monster mana. A LOT of it. And he seems to be lost in his fury." Pallanto's mind worked fast, trying to find a way out of this situation. "I will try to-"

"They are still alive, those two." Veronica interrupted him. The two incubi had survived the blast and were coming to them at full speed, their empty faces showing no emotion. Veronica and Pallanto stood back to back, and prepared to face them. However, the incubi changed direction at the last moment, and Veronica grabbed Pallanto and jumped out of the way, as Alatar and Sir Allan raced by, exchanging fierce strikes. The two men no longer cared about anything; they fought to kill.

Alatar laughed like a maniac, as he rained fiery strikes on the paladin, who parried then with calm focus. The flames around them scattered the rest of the combatants, as they fought all over the clearing. Pallanto winced when he sensed another big spike of magical energy, and dodged another fiery blast. He looked at Veronica.

"Listen carefully. Alatr will run out of steam soon. When that happens, you must put him to sleep. I'll create a distraction. Just grab him and go."

"What about you?"

"It's him they want first. I'll manage… maybe I'll get a horse and cast a spell on it. Anyway, they will go after you. Make sure you don't get caught. That village we stopped by last night is an outpost. The hostess of the onsen will aid you."

"He doesn't seem to be running out of steam..." Veronica said, worried, as she looked at Alatar. Pallanto looked at his friend and cursed. "Damn it, the fusing is becoming stronger, and this place's magical resonance is intensifying it. I'll have to place a seal on him, or we'll lose him forever. We must-"

A bright flash interrupted him. Sir Allan had shot forth a ray of light, hitting Alatar's fire spell head-on. Pallanto waited for the right moment to act… but that moment never came.

"BY THE POWER OF THE GODESS, LET THE EVIL BE PURGED! LIGHT BE MY WEAPON, FAITH BE MY SHIELD!" the paladin roared, as he raised his blade to the sky. Pallanto cast his strongest barrier; the paladin was going all-out. Intense light flooded the area, colliding with the black flames that roared to life… but were soon pushed back. Alatar's pained cry told them who was the victor.

The light died down, revealing the paladin, his cloak burned in many places, and Alatar, kneeling before him, his face and hands bearing scorch marks from Sir Allen's attack. He rose to his feet shakily; he would not die on his knees. Turning his eyes to the side, he looked at Pallanto's and Veronica's mortified expressions, and just smiled. Pallanto's face hardened; he understood what Alatar wanted. _If __it comes down to the worst, I want you to break the Code of Conduct._ When he nodded, Alatar turned his eyes on the paladin before him.

"You fought well." Sir Allan commented, breathing heavily. "It's a pity that you chose the wrong side."

"Says the paladin incubus" Alatar scoffed. "I never expected a paladin to follow my path."

"I want to win this war. Unlike you, who wishes to see it continuing forever."

"Then spare me the sermon and finish it. I deserve as much, at least."

"I did not come here to kill you. If I wanted you dead, you would be. No, you" he pointed Alatar with his blessed blade "are to come with me. So, now-"

Pallanto watched, as Alatar jumped on the paladin's blade. He heard Veronica's scream, as she jumped to him. It was time to fulfill his friend's wish. With an incantation, he hit Veronica with a paralyzing spell from behind; the succubus fell to the ground, her body rigid and her face frozen in an expression of pure terror. He grabbed her and made a mad dash for their horses; hopefully they hadn't run far off. With the corner of his eye, he saw Alatar push the blade all the way through his chest, as he hugged the stunned paladin. What followed, however, almost made him drop Veronica.

Alatar grit his teeth, trying to cope with the pain. Curiously, the blessed blade didn't burn so much… Gripping Sir Allan's shoulders, he tried his final gambit.

"Seven seals the Goddess dictates,

Seven seals, to break, forbade,

And those, here, I shall release,

My soul will never find peace.

I order open the Heavens' gate,

The abyss shall be my fate,

Calling down upon myself,

The magic power of man and elf.

Hear me, oh Godess great,

Your heretic hero calls awake,

Your divine power of yore,

Like none has ever called before.

Here it will become my grave,

That of a worthless hero knave,

A heretic's wish, with dying breath

Dooming my soul to eternal death."

Blue-white currents of magic started spiraling around the two men, gaining in speed and number. Alatar's eyes had lost all of their violet hue, as he stared at Sir Allan. Now, two frozen white eyes stared at the face of the paladin. He spat a big amount of blood on him, as his lungs filled with the crimson liquid from his pierced heart.

Pallanto struggled to get away, his heart beating furiously, straining to keep up with him and his load. He saw the two incubi closing in, and cursed, but the two figures ran past him and towards the two men. He looked back, and the sight caught his breath.

Sir Allan tried to pry Alatar off him, in a way that seemed… desperate. Alatar's voice changed, as the color of the magic currents around him turned black and red.

"You learned nothing from me, paladin. I will do whatever it takes to win." he said, before spitting out another mouthful of blood on Sir Allan. "Epikataratos imi apo panton ton thniton epi tis gis, eis tin gin ex o elifthin, ouhi apelefso, stenousa ke tremousa y psichi emou esetai epi tis gis, eos to telos ton imeron aftis."

_A blood curse?!_

The last thing Pallanto saw before loading Veronica to a horse and mounting the other, was the paladin summon a pillar of white light, and the mage incubus screaming an incantation. He cast the wind rider spell on both horses and with a yell, he rode at full enhanced gallop, with the paralyzed Veronica in tow.

* * *

A/N: Read and review.


	14. Defeat

A/N: This one is delayed and erratic, things IRL are somewhat hectic right now, so pardon and point out any errors I overlooked. Read and review.

* * *

Pallanto rode at full gallop all the way down the mountainside, and into the relative safety of the forest below, before slowing down. The adrenaline rush was fading, and it wouldn't be long before the full realization of what happened would crash on him. He unloaded Veronica; the succubus' eyes glared shock and death at him, and tears streaked from them.

_Now this will be a bitch to explain._

He pulled a bottle from the saddle of his horse and took a few swigs; his hands and feet began trembling. From his experience, post-battle shock would kick in after a few minutes. Cursing silently, he dispelled the spell he had cast on Veronica, only to be slammed to the ground a split second later, her body straddling him, her blade at his throat, and her tears falling at his face.

"HOW COULD YOU? HE WAS YOUR FRIEND! HOW COULD YOU ABANDON HIM, BETRAY HIM LIKE THAT?! HOW?!"

"Will you-"

SLAP!

Pallanto's face turned to the side, his left cheek bruised, courtesy of Veronica. The succubus started sobbing and shaking with increasing intensity. Pallanto kept quiet; anything he said now would only rile her up, and put his very life in danger. Once the first wave of grief had washed over her, the moon was high in the sky. "Will you listen now?"

"Make it d-damn good."

"He told me to break the Code of Conduct. That is the code phrase that means to leave him behind."

Silence followed his words. Feeling his own trembling and weakness rushing over his body and effectively paralysing him, he continued. "He assessed the situation, and decided this action, if things were to go wrong. It's not something any of us would decide, or agree to, easily. Hate me all you want for it, but it had to be done." The usually joking and teasing tone of the mage was completely gone, as he explained. The man who spoke now was a veteran, one who had seen friends lost; his voice was cold and hard like frozen steel. Veronica jumped to a stand before him, and turned to leave, her face blank.

"Where are you going?" Pallanto asked as he tried to raise himself to a sitting position.

"I am going back. You may abandon your friends at the drop of a hat, but I am not." she spat coldly.

"Out of the question. We need reinforcements. You won't be able to take those freaks alone, and I doubt that Alatar's last stand has taken all of them out."

"Spare me your excuses. I am going." Veronica unfolded her wings.

"LISTEN HERE, DAMN YOU!" Even Pallanto was surprised at the tone of his voice. "What good would it do to you if you get captured or killed? Do you really think that this is what Alatar wanted? What he sacrificed himself for? So that you go off and get killed, or get captured and turned to an artificial incubus' fuck slave?" Pallanto raised himself with effort, and started rubbing his arms and feet to get rid of the feeling of weakness faster. Veronica began shaking again. He sighed. "Fly to the last village, and tell the onsen hostess to rally every mamono of the garrison and border patrol immediately and send them there. Also, tell her to notify Druella. We must be quick. At the very least, we must recover his body." He grabbed his bottle and took another swig. "We will mourn later, but now this is our top priority. I'll try to recover a bit and meet you on the path. Take every battle-ready mamono that is capable of flight with you."

He watched as the succubus took off, and mounted his horse. As he rode at a medium pace towards the clearing, his mind raced through the events.

_Pierced by a blessed blade… a prayer incantation… tapping into the ley lines… a blood curse…_

He shook his head in disbelief. A last suicidal charge, with his very soul on the line. It was so like Alatar to try and pull this kind of thing. He had heard from Mimil that he actually challenged Druella herself. If he had been successful, there wouldn't be much left… just four charred corpses. A shiver ran up his spine. That was certainly something that would haunt his nightmares to the end of his days.

He heard cries and flapping of wings behind him, and turned to see Veronica leading a sizeable group of winged mamono. He waved as she swooped down on him and grabbed him, continuing her flight.

"That was fast." he commented.

"The magical disturbance was felt very far. They were already ready." Veronica replied, wincing slightly at her increased load.

"You can be a tad more careful-"

"Can it. Unless you prefer _them._" she nodded at the surrounding mamono, casting hungry glares at his crotch.

"Point taken."

* * *

The group made good time; by the time they arrived, the moon had just set, and the horizon was still dark. Feeling his heart clench, Pallanto asked for a torch.

With that flickering light source in hand, he turned to inspect the battlefield. Crushed and toppled boulders, charred trees… but no bodies. His face darkened. Alatar had not succeeded in his final spell. Turning to the center of the clearing, he carefully examined the scorch marks on the ground. The very earth was blasted away, and some small globs of molten rock were cooling down. The holy magic that had blasted this place was still lingering, and all the mamono were assigned to patrol around the area, save for Veronica, who was behind him. She seemed to have trouble breathing, but she refused to stand aside.

Pallanto focused and started casting a few spells to help him understand what had happened. The ley line energy seemed almost diminished; Alatar had successfully drawn an insane amount of power from them. Or… the thought of the mage incubus put him on edge. He was screaming an incantation as he and Veronica fled.

The amount of blood on the ground was less than what he had expected. Looking intently for clues, he saw something that made his blood freeze. The seal. The seal that he and Alatar had drawn to the ground. Oh, the irony of it all. He turned to Veronica.

"Tell the patrols to look for any signs of people leaving. Better yet, look for them yourself. They must have fled to the human realm." he looked again, and sure enough, the paladin's heavy footprints indicated the same. "Look for signs of blood. They must have been hurt by the final spell, or exhausted." He turned to the succubus.

"From what I can tell, the paladin survived. The other two survived, too. I don't know in what condition; tracking is not something I know. I will need some time to properly understand what spells were cast. I am afraid that I'll have to do this alone; Mimil and Lucella will just react with the holy energy… speaking of which, you can follow the holy energy trail, at least for a while. From a spell of that scale, they couldn't have escaped unscathed. This gives us some time. They will move slowly, for now. They seem to have taken Alatar's body with them." He noticed Veronica wince at the mention, but pressed on.

"We will need trackers and scouts. Primera and her werewolves, harpies, whoever can track inside forests. I must contact Frederic too." He sighed and rubbed his temples, as the accumulated fatigue caught up with him. "If you find them, do not, and I mean, DO NOT engage them. They are dangerous. You know that firsthand."

Veronica listened to him with a blank expression on her face. _She is still in shock and hasn't truly realized it. If she encounters them, she will snap._

He guided her, showing the tracks of footprints, to the charred edge of the clearing, and looked as she disappeared into the forest. He motioned to an Owl Mage, who swooped down and landed next to him.

"Keep an eye on Miss Veronica. The group that attacked us was three men strong. They are powerful and dangerous. If she sees them, she will go berserk and attack them. Do not let that happen. Keep in contact with the rest of the group and notify them if you find something. Did she notify Lescatie when she arrived at the village?"

The girl nodded, her grey feathers ruffling slightly. "Go then, and try to keep up with her; she can move very fast if she wants to." With another nod, the Owl Mage took off, and a couple of Owl Mages followed her lead. Stretching lightly, Pallanto turned to the center of the clearing to continue his investigation.

* * *

"Are you still alive, magic boy?" Lucella's childish voice resounded in the clearing, making him jump. He had been absorbed so much in studying the residual magical energies, that he had lost track of time; the sun had just risen from the horizon, casting long shadows and painting the sky in red and orange tones. He turned to face the baphomet.

"Don't come close, the place-"

"Yea, yea, like I wouldn't notice. Come here and fill us in. Where is Veronica?"

As he came closer, he saw Mimil, Wilmaria and Primera, along with another werewolf. "This is Vanessa" Lucella answered his questioning gaze. "Best tracker of Lescatie, aside from Primera. So, what happened here? You look awful."

Pallanto almost collapsed as he sat on a toppled rock, and began recounting the events of last night. The girls' faces grew darker as he described the encounter and the last, desperate attempt of Alatar. He felt even weaker and hungry when he finished, and his stomach protested loudly.

"So, Miss Primera, Miss Vanessa, you can catch up with Veronica if you hurry. But if you encounter the three men, do not engage. Those men withstood magical forces of tremendous power and lived. They are inside human territory, most likely." Primera nodded and motioned to her aide, as they took off to the forest. Wilmaria kept staring at Pallanto with a mixed expression.

"What?"

"You shouldn't have done such a thing, separating her from him." came the cold reply. He smiled bitterly.

"You may be a knight, Miss Wilmaria, but you will never understand the Order of Shadows. Or Alatar. Or me, for that matter. He chose to sacrifice himself, to try and take out those three, and give us an opportunity to flee. It was not easy for him, or me. As a former hero, you have never known the burden of a general. Did I leave him to die? Yes. It was the best I could do, given the situation. He chose so. I would have given myself that role, but only he could actually do it…" he clenched his fist, and fought a searing tear that threatened to well up in his eye. "So, I ran. Like a coward. And I took her with me. It was his last wish." he took a deep breath. Wilmaria turned her face and took off, following the trail of Primera.

"Speaking of last things, he actually tried to complete a blood curse." he shot a glare at Mimil and Lucella. "How in hell did he know how to do such a thing? I thought that the old spells were forbidden under the new Demon Lord."

"You should know best, how good he is at learning forbidden things." Mimil answered pointedly. "Besides, we thought that nobody could cast those spells anymore. But, given his own unique condition..."

"He was the only one that could. Monster mana fused with wrath." Pallanto laughed bitterly. "That idiot. The magic resonance from the ley lines alone was enough to blast the whole mountainside. But here is the scary part. As I told you, we found no bodies. But there is more."

"More? Something more, besides all of this?" Lucella sounded worried.

"Yes. In preparation for my ritual, we had drawn a magical seal. The paladin and Alatar were standing inside it. Before I fled, I heard the mage cast an incantation, but I couldn't hear the words. That seal was intended to help isolate his soul."

"What nasty shit have you been planning?" Mimil sighed. Another loud protest from Pallanto's stomach cut her short. "It's no use, trying to figure things out on an empty stomach. We teleported from Lescatie once we got the message, so we all skipped breakfast. Let's eat something. And you" Mimil pointed a tentacle at Pallanto "you get some sleep after eating. It won't do anyone any good if you collapse."

Pallanto munched mechanically on whatever Mimil handed to him; his tired mind was working furiously. A faint hope, against all odds, threatened to derail his train of thought but he pushed it aside. He would have to confirm his findings and search for information on blood curses. It was most likely that Alatar had gained some information on them from his days as a human mage, but Lescatie was the most likely place where he could find what he needed. Aside from that…

He tried to recall, as clearly as he could, the last moments he saw Alatar. Stabbed by a blessed blade, his body didn't react as he expected. That could only mean that he was almost depleted of monster mana. The wound itself should have killed him; after all, even as an incubus, a sword through the heart could kill any living being. Unless…

_Now what were the first words of the incantation the mage cast? Damn, I can't remember._

"I will need to go back to Lescatie's library. I need information on blood curses." He said, as he stood up. "But I have to keep searching for-"

"No. You must rest. You are in no state to do anything more." Lucella said, firmly. Pallanto ignored her and turned to the clearing, when everything went dark.

"Was that really necessary?" Mimil asked in an amused tone, as Lucella caught Pallanto as he fell. "I mean, a sleeping spell is a waste of mana, a bonk on the head would have been better in his case."

"I just felt like it. My, my, he seems to have lost weight. I'll have to take proper care of him." Lucella smiled at her aide. "I'll go to Lescatie now. Keep me informed on what you find."

* * *

Veronica rushed through the forest, following the tracks of their attackers. Her mind was still in a haze; she couldn't accept that Alatar was gone forever. She would believe it only when she saw his body. The lessons she had taken from Wilmaria served her well; she could see clearly the path the men had taken, the traces of their actions.

Small twigs snapped indicated clumsy moves. Small cracks around their footprints indicated frequent stumbling. It seemed that Pallanto's assessment was close; the men were clearly exhausted. The paladin was also carrying something heavy, given the depth of his footprints. Her heart fluttered; they were carrying her husband.

Those men clearly didn't know how to move through the forest without leaving trails. Or they just hadn't bothered, given that they got what they came for. Chills were running up and down her spine, as the question repeated itself: why him? Pallanto was just as viable a target as Alatar, maybe even more so.

The sight of two bottles gave her pause. The men had stopped here, then their tracks went off. Some kind of booster? She picked one of the bottles and sniffed it. Succubus Nostrum.

_So, they drank this here and then went running at full speed. But why two of them? There are three sets of tracks. The bottles are close to the other two, the paladin did not drink._

Yet the paladin's tracks were the widest of them. She cursed. The two men had this ace in their sleeve, and the paladin didn't even need it! Another chill shook her. The memory of the man, armor glowing with runes, was etched in her memory.

"There you are."

She jumped at the voice behind her. She had been so absorbed in her task that she failed to notice that she was being tailed. A fatal mistake on the field.

Luckily, it was Wilmaria, followed by Primera and Vanessa. A Mage Owl hovered above them; Pallanto must have sent her. She passed the bottle to Wilmaria.

"They drank this, then they went full speed." she explained, as Wilmaria sniffed the bottle, and passed the other to Primera. "They are leaving us behind, and we are inside human territory as well. We will lose them soon if we don't hurry."

Vanessa knelt and sniffed the tracks of the men. "We won't lose them anytime soon, but this is a job for us, Veronica. We can move faster alone, and we won't be easy to spot." Veronica turned to Wilmaria, who just nodded. Grief and disappointment gripped her, and Wilmaria put her hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"Don't give up hope just yet, girl. Just leave this kind of job for the best, you will get your chance soon enough." the fallen hero smiled at her subordinate. "We will find him. That bastard is strong and crafty, I can bet my panties that he will make it through this."

Veronica didn't reply; she pulled Wilmaria in a tight embrace and started crying on her shoulder. The fallen hero nodded to the two werewolves as she patted the blonde succubus' head. Primera nodded back and charged forward, with Vanessa in tow, and soon disappeared into the forest.

* * *

"Open the gate! Call Father quickly!" Sir Allan roared, as he ran towards a very castle-like monastery, his two companions running behind him.

The heavy gates opened slowly, with loud groans. A bald monk stood behind them, his hands inside his robe. Sir Allan put Alatar's body carefully before him. "Your blessing, Father."

The monk smiled at the paladin, but his smile slipped when he saw the incubus before him. "It wasn't easy." Sir Allan answered his questioning glare. "He tried to cast a blood curse-"

The monk's blue eyes widened in surprise, and he knelt over the man before him. "I will explain as we go" the mage incubus interrupted, "but we have to start right away. He doesn't have much time."

"You are right. I was afraid that this would be the case, so all preparations are complete. Come, bring him in. Now, tell me, what exactly happened?"

The three incubi picked up Alatar carefully and followed the monk inside the monastery, as the heavy doors closed ominously behind them. In the distance, the glowing eyes of two werewolves observed them from the cover of the forest.

* * *

A/N: Small to medium size chapter now, written in the dead of night until the buzz of the coffee wore off. Read and review.


	15. Regroup and regret

A/N: Short chapter, life has become all the crazier with the COVID-19 business. Read and review.

* * *

"Put him here."

Sir Allan put Alatar on top of a glowing seal, his blessed sword still running through his heart.

"You can release the stasis spell now, brother Cornelius."

The mage incubus lifted his spell with a grunt, and promptly fell to the ground, breathing heavily. The monk offered him a bottle, which he downed unceremoniously.

"Let me congratulate you all on your good work and quick thinking. A moment later and we would-"

"It was not just that" the mage incubus interrupted. "It was also luck. They had drawn that seal on the ground earlier."

"You may call this luck, Cornelius" the monk smiled "but I call it a sign from Her. It all just came together way too conveniently to be just luck, didn't it?"

Sir Allan nodded. "Indeed. But I never expected Alatar to give me so much trouble. And his companions..."

"That succubus fought like a really pissed vampire." the other incubus admitted grudgingly. "I barely held her off."

"That only means that you lack in training, Sir Godfreed. Her grace saved you today, but unless you back your faith with steel-"

"I will be soon under their heel. Thank you, Sir Allan, I have gone through my training. I can say with confidence, though, that this particular succubus fought fiercer than any other I've dealt with before. His wife, maybe?" Sir Godfreed's face twisted in disgust as he spoke the last sentence.

"Probably. No matter, he won't be needing her debauchery any more." the monk said flatly. "Now, I need to hear the exact words of the blood curse. Not here, though; let us go somewhere more… private. After that, I will need some time to think of a way to reverse or alter it. The wound in his chest can be healed, but a blood curse trapped with divine energy can only spell disaster."

"What do you intend to do with him, Father?" Sir Allan asked. "Wouldn't it be better to just let him die and be done with it?"

"Now, now, Sir Allan, don't say such harsh things for our misguided brother. If you knew of his circumstances, you would probably think the same… in fact, I do believe it's time I told you of our guest's past. I think you will find it most inspiring, and disturbing."

"Do we really have to?" Cornelius said with an emotionless voice. "He doesn't have more than a couple of days, even inside the stasis seal."

"Oh, believe me, you DO have to hear this, especially you, Cornelius. It will prove useful later." the monk said as he walked into a corridor, motioning the incubi to follow him.

* * *

Pallanto woke up with a shout, looking around and searching himself. His shielded cloak and hood were in place, that was good. The room looked vaguely familiar…

The door opened with a slight creak, making Pallanto's head whip to its direction. "Lucella?"

"Awake at last, magic boy?" the baphomet smirked.

"Where are we? What happened? Why..." the last memory flashed through his mind "… why did you hit me with that sleeping spell?" his voice increased in volume.

"You would waste precious time on studying a complex magical reaction while you were dead tired." Lucella answered, while she filled a glass with water. "Your findings would be unreliable, at best, while you could put yourself in danger. Alatar was reckless, but you must not be so, if you want to live a long life."

"...is..." Pallanto murmured.

"What?"

"Alatar IS reckless." he turned to the stunned baphomet. "I have a growing suspicion that he may still be alive."

Lucella's face darkened. It was odd, a childish face with an adult's frown. "Listen, Pallanto, I know it is hard to accept it, but-"

"The stasis seal." Pallanto's now-rested mind went to overdrive.

"What- hey! Where are you going?"

"To the library!" Pallanto tossed over his shoulder, as he rushed to the door. A purple tentacle grabbed him by the waist and held him in place. "Hey! Let go!"

Lucella sighed, while pinching the bridge of her nose. "We ARE in the library, magic boy. Now, why don't you explain to me what the hell happened there?"

"I will need information on blood curses and divine magic energy, and-"

"Fine, fine, I get it!" Lucella snapped. "Just calm down, already! Now we need calm rationality, not hasty enthusiasm! Geez, it is YOU who should be telling me this, not the other way around!"

Pallanto, who was struggling to free himself from Lucella's tentacle as she spoke, stopped abruptly and took a few breaths. "You are right. I am sorry. This whole mess is my fault, you know."

"A little late for self-reflection at this point. Or very early. What was the whole deal with this, anyway? I couldn't contact Veronica, and I doubt you would tell her much anyway. So?"

Pallanto's defiant expression deflated before Lucella's questioning stare. "Fine, untie me and I will explain as we go."

* * *

The monk went out of the small room, and the three incubi followed him, their faces expressionless but their eyes grim. He turned to face them.

"I know that this is a lot to take in, so please take your time."

"Why have you told us?" Sir Allan asked.

"Because I will need you, all of you, for the ritual. And you must maintain a calm heart and head through it. If anyone, this man deserves it. I will need some time to make the necessary preparations. Use that time to rest and regain your strength." the monk turned his back on the trio and disappeared down the corridor.

"This Alatar guy seems like a nutcase all over" Sir Godfreed shook his head. "Any rational human wouldn't walk down this path first."

"What does that make us then, Sir Godfreed?" Sir Allan turned to the incubus knight. "Are we irrational as well?"

"We made a sacrifice, but we knew the consequences. He took a plunge into the yet-unknown. There is a difference. There is a fine line between genius and madness, and this one walks right on it. It isn't much of an assumption that he tilted to madness." the knight retorted, looking the paladin in the eyes.

"Still, I can't say that I don't understand him" Cornelius said with a slight frown. "Motives and tragic past aside, he is a pioneer in this field of magic, blasphemous as it may be. And it definitely gives us an edge, a very sharp edge, against the monster forces. If what Father is planning works, we will have someone extremely useful to our side."

"I need time to think, and pray." Sir Allan walked past the other two incubi. "You should rest, too. We have some hard days ahead of us."

The paladin walked to his room, and knelt before his bed. The words of the monk still echoed in his head.

_A childhood destroyed because of an unfaithful mother-turned-succubus, studying to become a mage, surviving the fall of Lescatie, passing through the training of the Order of Holy Light, recruited by the Order of Shadows, immediately sent to Lescatie.. the whole life of this man has been one trial after another, and he pulled through. He had gained Her blessing. Then he chose the path of darkness, and finally he sided with the enemy. Why?_

The explanations that he was told seemed logical enough, but his mind was still in turmoil; he would feel betrayed, if he could, by the man who sent him out to capture Alatar, without explaining to him fully what he was up against. What other secrets were hidden from him?

"_You needed to be focused to capture such a man, and telling you his story would only complicate things" _was the reply. The paladin took a few calming breaths and prayed for guidance, before drifting off to an uneasy sleep.

* * *

"Are those statues what I think they are?" Pallanto walked amid the stone owls.

"Statues of Wisdom" Lucella confirmed his suspicion. He let a low whistle.

"And you keep such a treasure trove under Lescatie's library? I would expect them to have been shipped to the Demon Lord's castle already."

"Those ones are relatively harmless. Mostly historical, or containing mamono techniques..." her voice trailed off suggestively. He snorted.

"Cute. Not what I seek, though."

"I know, magic boy. Hold on, we go through here" The baphomet pressed her paw on a section of the wall, and it withdrew, revealing a staircase. Pallanto followed her, delving deeper into the darkness. His companion murmured something, and a ball of light purple flame cast long shadows, illuminating the way.

"This is the forbidden section." Lucella mentioned, as she entered another room. Pallanto suppressed a shiver; there was hardly any need to mention that. The stone statues here resembled monsters in their archaic form, savage man-slaughtering monstrosities. Ghouls stood in attack positions with talons drawn, old crones (or what witches looked like before the current Demon Lord) pointed at him, and other creatures from the depths of the Order's horror stories glared at him from their pedestals, eternally immobile yet just as blood-chilling.

"So, where is a baphomet statue?" he asked, to break the creepy silence.

"In the Demon Lord's castle. They contained very dangerous knowledge." came the reply from the baphomet, clopping before him. "Oh, here we are, the area of the forbidden spells."

If there was something that would put Pallanto on edge even more, was this room. Identical stone statues lined the room in neat, precise rows and columns, every one depicting the same figure: a cloaked, hooded figure with horns and demonic wings, holding a sword before it. The room smelled of dust and stale air.

"Now, then..."

"HOLD IT!" Lucella's hand grabbed his before he could touch anything. "You are not touching _anything. _Are we clear?"

"It's not like I can cast any of the spells here" Pallanto said as he retracted his hand. Lucella just shook her head.

"No ordinary mamono can attain the knowledge inside them. We have tried. But no human has ever set foot here. I don't know what will happen, and how it will affect you. So, no touching." Lucella shot a stern glare at the mage.

Pallanto sighed. "I will have to do things the roundabout way, then. Luckily, all of the statues are dusty, so if Alatar came here, he should have left at least some mark..."

"Yea, fat chance of that happening. You know how sneaky he can be."

"In fact, I know him better than you may assume. So..." Pallanto conjured a ball of light and examined the statues one by one. "Aha!"

"Did you find it?"

"Just one… hold on, there is another. And another one… damn, did he search by trial and error? What do those statues contain?"

"I don't know. As I told you, no ordinary mamono can gain knowledge. He was not ordinary, though. What did you find anyway? Those statues look the same to me."

"Here. Do you see this? The statue's dust here is uniform. Unlike the others. He swept the dust around to cover it, but none of the other statues has such evenly covered surface. Basic trick."

"Humph!"

The baphomet and the mage circled around the statues, mapping those that Pallanto identified as touched. At the end of their search, Pallanto's sphere of light had visibly dimmed.

"I think that's all of them" he said, stretching his arms. "We need to go back, the trackers should have picked up something. And Frederic should have responded to my message. How do we find out what those statues contain?"

"I will send word to Lady Druella. Meet me at the library's entrance in an hour."

* * *

Frederic looked at the report with frozen face. Benjamin stood before him, his own face grim.

"Fatalities?"

"Fortunately, none. Some members are in critical condition, some may even retire; I made an excuse of a bandit attack during an expedition. Still, even more worrying is this."

He handed the commander another scroll. The knight-commander hesitated to open it; the seal of Pallanto would only mean VERY bad news.

"They got Alatar."

"!" Frederic opened the scroll and read it carefully. "Do we-"

"I have two squads at the ready… to search for those _bandits_. They are at the barracks now."

"Father Fullmoon?"

"He has agreed to help. I will be going too- no, this is not negotiable" Benjamin answered the unspoken outburst. "We will be dealing with something big. Maybe their headquarters. Whatever we get, we have at least three incubi to face… but I fear that we are spreading our forces too thin."

"I can cover for them with a large-scale military exercise. It will do my knights some good, to be out and about. Plant some rumors that we are going to hit them with this one exercise; it will distract them from your own groups and, with some luck, draw the majority of their forces. I will set it near the border, where the priest group was attacked. Hopefully they think that I will be chasing them. Do we have their location?"

"No, not yet" Benjamin frowned. "But Pallanto was optimistic, so I can guess we will have it soon. Anyway, I will be leaving in the opposite direction. The supposed bandit attack happened deep in the northern mountains."

"Damn it..." Frederic sighed as he pulled a bottle from his desk. "They are getting bolder. And they have precious information on us. A spy? More that just one?"

"I suggest we keep our true objectives and destinations between us. It seems that the radical faction is still recruiting, and there are some people within the Order of Holy Light, as well as within the Order of Shadows, that disagree with the treaty." Benjamin accepted the filled mug that the commander offered him.

"The fools… I only hope that this exercise will show them that all-out war is never a good idea. What of those beyond the pale?" Frederic used the expression when he referred to the monster realm. It sounded a bit silly, but it was at least concealing; many factions could be considered 'beyond the pale'.

"They seem to be repeating their previous approach. Pallanto is going with them. If memory serves, we did give them a rather large present, so they should be able to compensate us somewhat when it comes down to numbers." Benjamin took a swig from his mug.

"Devil gems?"

"Lots. The border is still barren after both our border guard withdrew, so they will be able to move about freely. Yet."

"Another race against time..." The commander sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I am getting too old for this."

"You should consider training your successor." the mage said nonchalantly.

"If it was something easy, or simple, I would have done so already. Living this double life, one in the spotlight, one in the shadows… my every move is watched, and not just by those lunatics. It is a powerful political position… Goddess, I _hate _politics." Frederic groaned.

"Well then, it is good that you will be coordinating that military exercise then. It is a good opportunity to have a break! Get in touch with your knights again..." the mage leaned to the knight and lowered his voice "… and root out any moles."

A faint smile found its way to Frederic's lips. "You know… you are right. I do need a break."


End file.
